High School Days
by moi-moi819
Summary: Kagome is new to the school and she's caught a certain hanyou's eye. Will his girlfriend, Kikyou, keep him from going after his desire? inu/kago, miro/sang, in the beginning inu/kik I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.
1. Intro to a very messed up school

**Madame Puff: **'Ello, dahlings…I'm Madame Puff of The Moi-Moi Clan. I ahm brrrrringing you these production of zee one called Muwah-Muwah. Und fuderrrmorrre-!

**Moi-Moi: **Yeah, okay. You can shut up now…Sorry about her everyone she has mental problems. I can't tell if she's German, Spanish, or French… Whatev… Madame Puff will be helping me with my stories since is on his anniversary honeymoon with his wife.

**Madame Puff: **I waunt someone tew luve meh! I waunt tew 'ave zee little baybays weed someone!

**Moi-Moi: **Shut up, Madame Puff! Mr. AnnouncerPerson wasn't this difficult! And will you _please _stick to your script?

**Madame Puff: **You cawnt 'old down trrrue genious! I ahm an arrrtiste! Zee crreativity of _moi _'olds no bounds! Non!

**Moi-Moi: **This my fifth and newest production, made by request of a reviewer. I hope she/he and _all_ of my readers enjoy this!

**Madame Puff: **'ow much ahm I being paid fourrrrr zees?

**Moi-Moi: **Let's just start…

**Madame Puff: **Wherrrre is my tuwna sanwhiche?

"…_**^.^…"**_

"Hentai!," an enraged, seventeen-year-old Sango shouted, while slapping an also seventeen-year-old Miroku.

"But Sango my beautiful buttercup-"

"Don't "but Sango" me! I _warned _you! Next time you grope me or do one of your _idiot _passes at me I'll shove your damn balls down your throat!," Sango said stalking off, inside the school.

"Would you like to see them first to know what _exactly _you'll be dealing with?," Miroku yelled after her. Sango just flips him off without turning around. Miroku smirks after her. '_She's so adorable when she blushes'. _

"Miroku, you _really _shouldn't provoke her like that. One of these days she might just hold up her numerous promises," seventeen-year-old Inuyasha advised his childhood friend.

"I doubt that Inuyasha. Sango's just playing hard to get."

"For _eight _years?," Inuyasha asked, incredulously.

"There _has_ to be a reason she hasn't left yet," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes after his perverted friend. He's known Miroku since the fourth grade and Sango, the second. Sango Fujita is the little sister he never wanted(his family adopted her.) (A/N: Srry no room for Kohaku this fanfic…)) and Miroku Maeda's like his second brother. The three of them got away with _everything _when they were little. Now, they're 17 and in the middle of their junior of high school at Koko High. Inuyasha was currently dating Kikyou Kimura, the daughter of the principal. Of course that came with some perks like being able to get out of detention ever after you broke a teacher's windshield with a baseball bat…

Inuyasha smirked when he remembered that. He claimed the bat slid out of his hands at gym, but he was actually dared to break the windshield. And being Inuyasha Takahashi, he _had _to do it. Kikyou begged her father to get him out of detention. Inuyasha was grateful. All he had to do to pay her back was rub her feet… and _other_ places. Kikyou wasn't bad looking either. She was thin, a little too thin for his liking. Nevertheless, being with her meant get-out-of-detention/suspension free cards, a nicest burger on "Burger Wednesdays", and his own parking space in teacher's parking lot. That was a good thing since the student lot was a mile away from the school.

"Inuyasha let's get going. I can't keep my crowd of fan girls waiting, now can I?," Miroku asked.

"Whatever, Miroku."

They entered the hallway, that was now buzzing with students. Miroku disappeared from his side within 10 seconds. Inuyasha looked over and saw the boy whispering in a brunette's ear. Inuyasha smirked when the blushed red and giggled. Continuing on, Inuyasha come to a more deserted hallway and relished in the quiet.

"I just _can't_ believe him!," a frustrated girl's voice said.

"Well, maybe it's his way of showing his feelings," another voice replied. It was another girl. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. The smell that drifted to his nostrils was heavenly. It was french vanilla and strawberries. He inhaled deeply. The girls' words barely made it to his brain. His legs started moving towards the scent slowly on their own.

"So, are all the guys like that here?," the second girl asked.

"No, thank Kami. I would have already transferred. Most of the guys are pretty cool. I should know I hang out with a lot of them. There's one now," the first girls said.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze when he heard there was another male present. He looked over to his left and saw Sango with another girl.

"Inuyasha!," Sango yelled, beckoning him closer.

He came over slowly, his heart rate picking up with each step. '_That's her.' _The girls was… he couldn't describe her. Her raven hair went mid-back and curled at the end. She had brown eyes. She was about two inches shorter than him and he was 5'9". She was wearing a white fitted t-shirt with jean shorts and a black fedora hat.

"Kagome, this is my best guy friend Inuyasha," Sango said introducing them. He looks at Sango with amusement in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Her soft voice reached out to him and he looked back at her.

"Same here. Well, Sango I didn't think you make a friend with someone this beautiful," he said, not looking at Kagome anymore and looking Sango straight in the face. Kagome blushed.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. Sometimes, I wonder why I stomach being around you and Miroku."

"Whatever. So, you just transferred here?," he meant it as a question, but it came out more like a statement.

"Yeah. My last school burned down in a fire. It started in the kitchen," she said moving from in between the hanyou and girl. Kagome began walking down the hall with Inuyasha next to her. Sango stayed quiet and observed in the back.

"Oh, Gomen, Kagome."

Kagome blushed when he said her name. It was full of compassion and concern. '_I just met him.'_

Soon, they were back in the main hallway and the crowd was dying down. "I'll sees you two later. Try not to fight," Sango said, waving them off.

"She's happy this morning," Inuyasha said, walking ahead of Kagome. When he reached slightly in front of her, he turned in her path and caught her off guard.

"So, how are you liking the school so far?"

"Well, from what I've seen it's, ummm…" She looked up at his golden/amber eyes. There was amusement dancing in them. She smiles and laughs to herself, not knowing what exactly she found funny. He decided on two things. 1. He likes her laugh and 2 he wants to make her do it again.

"Kagome!" She was about to say something else when someone called her name. For a moment she looked shocked until she responded, "Eri?"

Inuyasha turned to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They came up to him and Kagome and embraced her. He was upset that Kagome's attention was no longer on him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were transferring here?," Eri asked.

"I didn't know you went here," she replied.

"Come on. We'll take you to the office to get your schedule," Yuka pressed.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later then, Inuyasha," Kagome said walking away from him with her friends. He smirked and gave a small nod in return. He friends practically dragged her down to the end of the hallway. Kagome hand her hand on her hat the whole way. He stayed behind and watched her walk away with his clawed hands in his pockets.

"Inuyasha!," a short brunette snapped her manicured fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of his daze and looked down at her with annoyance in his eyes. It was Kikyou. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. He now realized how short she was. She was an inch shorter than Kagome. Kikyou was wearing a red tight tank top and black, ruffled mini skirt.

"_Yes, _Kikyou?"

"What are looking at that's not me?," she asked turning around. She gasped and turned around quickly, "what is _she _doing here?"

"Who?"

"_Her. _That girl, _Kagome."_

"You know her?"

"Of course. We spent a few summers together at cheerleading camp." (A/: did I forget to mention that Kikyou's also the head cheerleader?))

"She's a cheerleader?," Inuyasha asked looking up from Kikyou to Kagome. Kikyou pulled his head back down.

"Don't look! The last thing I need is for _her_ to come here and try to take over my school."

"Why _hello, Kikyou. _I didn't expect to see _you _here," Kagome said, now behind Kikyou. Kikyou turned around slowly.

"_Hello, _Kagome. Yep, I go here. Are you new?"

"Obviously. Well, except to _you. _Funny how you don't even know if there is a new student in _your _school," Kagome said, her fake smile in place perfectly.

"Uhh. Well! Why don't I introduce you to my _boyfriend _Inuyasha. *she pulls his head down on her shoulder* Say _hi, _Inuyasha."

"We already met," Kagome said, looking somewhat bored.

"Oh, _really?," _Kikyou asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get going now. Nice chatting with you Kikyou," Kagome said petting her on her head and walking away.

Kikyou released Inuyasha's head and ground her teeth together. "She…did _not…_just _pet _me."

"I think she did," Inuyasha answered.

Kikyou turned to him and glared. She 'humped' and walked off down the hall, leaving Inuyasha alone. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. '_Girls'._

**

* * *

Madame Puff: **Voila! It zis complete!

**Moi-Moi: **No, dumbass. That's just the first chapter.

**Madame Puff: **'ow darrrrre you! I shall 'ave my many knights slay you where you standu!

**Moi-Moi: **Please review. *she walks away rubbing her temples*

**Madame Puff: **Come back 'ere! I shall spit in youer moth! Do you 'ere me!


	2. Stupid Nicknames

**Moi-Moi: **Hello, Everyone….again. The polls are officially closed! The votes are as follows:

HSD: **3**

How To A Playboy 101: **2**

Inuyasha: Continued: **0**

Avatar: Vacay in the Sengoku Jidai…with Ranma?: **0**

Well there you go! But to be nice I'll do one final update on all my unfinished stories. And-

**Madame Puff: **'Ello dahlings!

**Moi-Moi: **Madame Puff, I thought I locked you in a closet- I _mean _sent you on vacation?

**Madame Puff: **Dat wuz zee waurst vacation ebur! It was small an stuffi an durk! I wuz tied up an gagged an forced teu wautch zee Teletubbies for 12 heures straight!

**Moi-Moi: **_Really? _That's _not_ where I sent you _at all_! (_crosses fingers)_

**Man in Black Suit: **Moi-Moi you're gonna have to come with us. (_grabs arm)_

**Man in White Suit: **Madame Puff, you wouldn't mind running the show 'til we finish questioning your boss would you?

**Madame Puff: **'ot au tall!

**Man in Black Suit: **Let's go punk. _(pulls her away)_

**Moi-Moi: **What? _(struggles)_

**Madame Puff: **Let's start zee shoew!

**Moi-Moi: **Madame Puff! Help! Stop petting your stupid fur coat an help me! NNNNYYYYYAAAHHHHHH!

I stormed into my father's office(he's the principle :P) after I left Inuyasha in the hall. I am upset. My boyfriend was soooooo unsupportive! And now that _bitch _is going to my school, _my _school!Daddy'll take care of it… I marched into his office not even bothering to say anything to the lady at the front desk. Her name is Gretchen… or is it Lydia? I walked into my father's office while he was reading some papers. I stood on one leg with my hands on my hips. Its been five seconds now… I fold my arms over my chest. Oh, come _on! _

"_Daaaddy!," _I said, using my I-want-something-voice.

"Yes, Kikyou?," he asked looking up at me and taking off his glasses. Finally!

"Why didn't you tell me that _Kagome _was going here?"

"Kikyou, there isn't one "Kagome" at this school," he explained as if I were a child. I chew him out for that later. I'm too pissed to do it now…

"_Higurashi _Kagome," I said the name like venom.

"Oh! _That Kagome! _She's my best friend's daughter. I pulled some strings and got he into the school. Why?"

"Daddy? Don't you _love _me?," I decided it was time to use some fake tears, too. Thank Gawd I wore water proof mascara today!

He gets up from behind his desk and comes over to embrace me, "Of course, I do, Sweetheart! Come on, go off to class. I'm sure that Inuyasha will walk you like he always does. Okay?"

"Thanks, Daddy," I sniffled for extra measure. I walked out the door rolling my eyes. Let's just check what Gretchen's real name is… Ingrid? How many "Ingrid's" are there in Japan? Whatever, Julia.

I stepped out into the hall by the office and guess who was there… if you guessed "Dora the Explorer" you were close… It was Kagome. **(A/N: **How the hell is that close?)) I gasped when I heard Inuyasha tell her a joke, _my _joke. The very first joke he every told me! The joke that made me look past his hot bod, sexy golden eyes, and adorable ears to see him for what _really _count- his even sexier, hot bod, sexier golden/amber eyes, and sexy fangs! I **have **to put a stop to this! I'll show _her _what to laugh about…

"_Inuyasha?,"_ I asked from behind him with attitude. He hung his head and turned slowly to me.

"_Yes, _Kikyou?" Was that a _tone? _Did he just use a _tone _with me?

"Hi, Kikyou," _The Bitch _said to me.

"Whatever," I said to _it. _Then I turned to Inuyasha and said, "My class is starting."

Did he just _sigh?, "_I'll see you later Kagome."

"Whatever, Irootoko.(Lover Boy)"

I walked away with Inuyasha and for some reason he watch _The Bitch _leave! "_What _was that?," I asked when we were alone.

"What?" Sometimes his cluelessness was sooo cute, but I'm not in the mood for it today.

"That little…_display_," for lack of better words.

"After _you _left I followed you because I knew you wanted me to walk you to class then Kagome came down the hall. She didn't know where her class was so I was telling her. Then we started talking while I was waiting for you. Did I do something wrong?"

I thought it was something _completely_ different. _I _thought that she was standing in the hall and started touching herself then Inuyasha came in on a white horse and went to her and started making out with her and helped her touch herself, but they had to stop when I came by. Well, _he_ proved me wrong…

"No, Inu-kun. Let's go."

"Anything you say Kikyou." I could tell he meant it. _The Bitch _would _never _take my place. I smirked.

~LUNCH~(normal P.O.V.)

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were sitting at their lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria. The different cliques were scattered around them. The jocks were to their right, the cheerleaders to their left, the nerds were behind, and everyone else in front. (A/N: Plz forgive me if I don't know exactly how the cliques are set up. In my high school, the grades all stuck together. Ex: all 9th graders here, the 10th behind them.))

"So they've been dating for a year?," Kagome asked.

"Yep. Inuyasha _thinks _he's in love though…," Sango replied.

"It's sad really. He's tied down to one woman when there's whole s_chool _full," Miroku said, shaking his head.

Sango sighed and sacked him upside his head, "Urusai(shut up), Miroku."

Just then Inuyasha sat at the table, "Hey."

"Hey, Irootoko," Kagome said, picking up a grape off her tray and inspecting it.

"What's up Sanshain?"

"Well you two are getting close," Sango commented.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I see you're moving up to two girls at one time. Sadly, Kagome knows about you and Kikyou," Miroku said.

Sango slapped him again.

"Urusai, Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"This could work to your advantage if Kagome has no problem sharing- ow!"

Kagome sends him a death glare. Miroku almost pisses himself.

"Hentai!," Sango exclaims.

"Sango, my beautiful lily your beauty mesmerized me!"

"Lilies are a symbol of death…," Sango said.

"…Sango my beautiful tulip!"

"Ugh!," Sango said leaving with her tray. Miroku gets up and follows her.

"Wait, Sango!"

"This is normal behavior?," Kagome asked.

"For them? Yep."

"Hmmm. Bet you he gropes he five times by the end of the day."

"You're on!"

~w/ Kikyou~

"Can you believe it?," Kikyou asked in her shrill voice.

"Believe what?," Yura asked, while popping a grape into her mouth.

"Kagome has been going here for a total of five hours and she already has every guy in school with a hard on. That's not fair! That's _my _job!," Kikyou replied.

"It's only because she has that "innocent" vibe to her. Guys like that."

Do you think I could pull off the "innocent" vibe?"

Yura nearly choked on her grape. _Kikyou, _innocent? '_Just lie to her, Yura… Living makes everything better…' _"Why would you _want _to? Besides, people will just say you're copying her."

"You're right, Yu-Yu. Keade!," Kikyou beckoned her little sister.

Yura was annoyed, but then again when isn't she when she was around Kikyou? Kikyou insisted on calling her "Yu-Yu". Yura shivered at the ridiculous nickname. The truth was when she first came to the school, Kikyou was the first friend she had. Kikyou was the reason she was A.K.A "The School's Second Biggest Slut". Kikyou was the first. Yura remembered the time Kikyou was dating the whole football team at one time. She also broke up with all of them on the same day as their championship game. The guys were a mess at the game. Worst loss in the history of high school football in al of Japan. Kikyou was boiking some guy in the science lab at the time of the game…

"Yes, onee-chan?," Keade asked. Yura felt bag for the 15 year old. Her sister was practically her slave master. Keade did _everything _for Kikyou. Her homework, get her books, schedule her hair appointments, break up with Kikyou's boyfriends for her, tell Kikyou's new boy toys where to meet her for their next fuck session, etc., etc…

"Go to my locker and get my books for me, Imouto. Please?"

"Of course, onee-san," and with that Keade scurried off. Keade was too frightened of Kikyou and what she could do to betray her. It was sad really…

"I wish I had a little sister like you to boss around," Yura lied.

"Of course you do, Yu-Yu," Kikyou said while sipping her grape juice.

**LAST PERIOD**

It was Adv. Biology. The room could hold a total of 14 students. The tabled held two people. There were seven tables, one behind the other on the right and left sides of the room. Sango and Kagome sat at the fifth table from the front next to the window. Inuyasha and Miroku sat across from them on the other side of the room. Kikyou and Kagura sat at the back table by the window. Kouga and Bankotsu sat across from them. Everyone else are just extras…

Then, their teacher came in, "Okay! Okay! Urusai!(shut up!) *they quiet down* Thank you. I'm Fokka-Sensei. I'd appreciate it if you called me something other than that. Yes, Teacher Lady is accepted," she went over to her desk and picked up her roll call sheet and read down it. '_Akitoki Hojo, Yamamoto Furei, Takahashi Inuyasha-he better not break my windshield again-, Meade Miroku-The Perv-, Takahashi Sango-Miss Independent-, Kimura Kikyou-The Slut-, Onigumo Kagura, Ookami Kouga, Shichinintai Bankotsu, Higurashi Kagome…' _Teacher Lady looked up at that name. She asked tentatively, "Higurashi?"

A girl raised her hand. '_She looks like her sister.' _"Well, then. Do you know Higurashi Rin?"

"Hai, Teacher Lady. She's my onee-chan," Kagome answered.

"I taught her. She blew up my class room with a failed experiment. School was canceled for weeks. I was so proud. The whole school got a vacation. The whole school treated her like a princess."

"Yep, that's her."

"You're not like her. You're the quiet one with the temper and evil mind. Have slit someone's throat?"

"No."

"You _mean _not yet?," Teacher Lady asked.

"Is this proper class room discussion material?," Kikyou asked. She was upset Kagome was getting all the attention.

"Shhh, Kikyou. The Teacher is talking," Teacher Lady said holding a finger up to her lips. Everyone else snickered. "Okay, class! I'm going to be assigning you a project to do and-"

"Awwwww," everyone said simultaneously.

"Ay! None o' that! It's either you do _one _project or _15 _home work assignments!"

"…," the class said.

"Good. I want you to do it on any chapter in your textbooks. Got it? Do it how ever you want-PowerPoint, poster board, paper. Whatever. I'll assign to groups tomorrow. For now talk quietly amongst yourselves."

Kikyou turned to Kagura, "Ka-Ka, can you _believe _she already won over Teacher Lady?"

"Who do you think does her hair?," Kagura asked, referring to Kagome. Kikyou just growled.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "I hope I get paired with Sango."

"Why?"

"Cause that means more time with my future wife," Miroku said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Whatever Miroku. You comin' over after school?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Miroku said, smirking.

Sango and Kagome were having their own conversation. "Kagome you wanna come shopping after school?"

"Sure!"

**After School**

"Sango, I thought you meant _clothes _shopping not _potato _shopping. Why are we doing this?" They were in a local supermarket potato shopping.

"I need potatoes."

"Do I wanna know why?

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's go back to my place."

"Whatever." And so they left on their quest to the Takahashi mansion with their bought spuds.

**Madame Puff: **Zee awthor made zee miztake of cawlling Sango "Fujita" instead oz "Takahashi", boot I corrrrrrrrrrected zit! 'Till next thyme kiddies! 'Ere iz moi lollipoop!


	3. Spuds, Spuds Everywhere!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello, everyone! Moi-Moi has put me in charge of her fanfics until she gets out of federal prison. She also asked me to type this and post it up for her loyal readers. Okay then.

**Disclaimer: **Moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha or Fearless Fourteen.

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Inspiration for this chapter came from a scene in Fearless Fourteen. Moi-Moi read it and_ instantly _got the idea. Moi-Moi also asked me to say that Eclipse was awesome and to give you the quote of the day.

"Looks like when you and your sister grow up you're gonna have to be lesbians because all the men are getting arrested and shot to death. And that's good because then you won't bring any scumbags into my house. But, then again there _are_ women scumbags," _Anonymous._

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Now, on with the show!

* * *

Sango pulled up into her driveway in her silver Lexus Rx 450H. She and Kagome went to the back of her trunk and unloaded all six cases of spuds. Sango led Kagome through the house and out back.

"Sango, what are we doing with all these potatoes?," Kagome asked.

"You'll see," Sango replied.

In the backyard, there were three 35ft. Towers. They were set up in a triangle. The one at the point of the triangle was silver and blue, the one on its left was red and silver, and the last one was red and blue. Sango led Kagome into the red and silver tower through the back entrance. Kagome was very confused.

"Cadet Taijiya! Who is this?," a woman asked. She had waist-length hair that was up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top, red cargo pants and a red and silver bandana.

"This is Kagome. She's new to my school. I thought she'd be helpful to our arsenal," Cadet Taijiya replied.

"Well, hello Kagome. My name is Mama Moonshine. This is my Spud Fortress. Are you going to stay for the battle?," Mama Moonshine asked.

"I guess so?," Kagome replied, confused.

"You'll need a code name," Cadet Taijiya replied.

"I wanna be called Chewy!"

"Okay? Cadet Chewy is your code name. Welcome to the squad. Cadet Taijiya you are to brief and dress her," Mama Moonshine said.

"Yes, Mama Moonshine. Let's go Chewy," Cadet Taijiya said.

Sango(A.K.A. Cadet Taijiya) led Kagome(A.K.A. Chewy) upstairs, all the way, giving her the necessary information.

"Isn't this cool, Chewy?"

"What?"

"Oh, right. We're having a war. More specifically a potato war. We are on Mama Moonshine's team. Come over here," Cadet Taijiya said, walking over to a window. She pointed to the silver and blue tower and said, "That's Mama Scorch's tower. She has The Silver Hanyou and The Holy Hentai on her team. The last tower is Big D's he has Fluffy on his team. In a little while, spud are gonna start flying. It's our job to protect ourselves and the tower."

"We're gonna use raw potatoes? Won't that hurt?," Kagome asked.

"We only use raw on Big D, Fluffy, and The Silver Hanyou because of their demonic blood. Use baked for Mama Scorch and The Holy Hentai."

"Okay."

"You'll need to wear these," Cadet Taijiya said, handing Cadet Chewy a white tank top, red cargo pants, and a white and red bandana. "I'm going to change. Your weapon's over there," Cadet Taijiya said pointing to a white Spud Gun lined up against the wall. With that, she left. Kagome walked over to it and touched the surface lightly. She smirked a determined smirk.

~LATER~

Everything was quiet. Only the wind, blowing through the trees dared to break the tranquility. Everyone was waiting. No one moved. The tension in everyone's muscles had them antsy. At any moment someone could shift. Each tower waited for the other to move. A bird flew down from it's tree and into the clearing. It started to peck at the ground.

"FIRE!," a voice called out. Then, spuds were everywhere. Baked, half-baked, and raw were being shot. Potato insides were all over the field in minutes. The poor bird was buried alive.

Cadet Chewy loaded a Baked potato and aimed for The Holy Hentai. Shooting with excessive accuracy, she hit him in the gut. He went down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Big D aiming at her. She ducked and loaded a raw. He didn't predict her fast recovery and almost got a broken nose.

The battle went on for half an hour until Big D's tower and Mama Scorch's tower raised their flags in defeat.

~IN THE HOUSE~

Mama Moonshine and her team rejoiced in a won battle.

"We won!," the Cadets yelled, both covered in potatoes. Mama Moonshine approached the other leaders with a victorious face.

"It seems I won," she said.

"You fought well," Big D replied.

"You finally won. Congrats," Mama Scorch said.

They shook hands at a well fought battle. The Silver Hanyou, Fluffy, and The Holy Hentai came in the door. They were covered in potatoes from head to toe. The Cadets giggled at their appearance.

"Haha, you two. _Very_ funny. I'm gonna go take a shower," Fluffy said, stomping off.

"I just wanna know how you got so good Kagome," The Silver Hanyou said.

"That's Cadet Chewy to you. And I've had my share of potato wars before. I did them every Saturday with my brother and sister before she went of the college," Cadet Chewy replied.

"Well, it seems I've got my self a winning team," Mama Moonshine said. "Now, who's wants potato salad?"

~CODENAMES~

Cadet Taijiya= Sango

Cadet Chewy= Kagome

Mama Moonshine= Izayoi

Mama Scorch= Inuyasha, Sango, and Sesshoumaru's grandmother(will be seen again)

The Holy Hentai= Miroku

The Silver Hanyou= Inuyasha

Big D= Inutaisho

Fluffy= Sesshoumaru

**NO BIRDS WERE ACTUALLY HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER.**


	4. Peanut

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello, again everyone. This is an important announcement: **STOP VOTING! **The polls are closed! Anyways, later on in the chapter there will be a little announcement. Just sayin'.

**Disclaimer: **moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Word of the Chapter:

**Scallywag**- a white Southerner acting in support of the reconstruction governments after the American Civil War often for private gain

The Takahashi Family(and Kagome) were sitting at the dinner table eating the meal Izyoi had prepared. Inutaisho was at the head of the table, on his right was Mama Scorch(she preferred to be called that), Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. At the other end was Izyoi and at her right was Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

"So, Kagome tell us about yourself," Inutaisho said.

"Well, I live on a shrine with my family," she replied.

"Really? Which one?," Izyoi asked.

"The Higurashi Shrine," Sango answered for her.

"No way!," Mama Scorch exclaimed, "You're Sato's granddaughter?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?," Kagome asked.

"No. Except I used to date your grandfather in high school. You know he had a thing for me. Yep, I was a sexy mama back then. Still am now," she said, taking a bite of rice. Sesshoumaru silently choked on his rice.

"Is this proper discussion for the dinner table?," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Lighten up, Fluffy! Go on and tell us your story Grandma! Tell us of a better time when you could buy a loaf of bread for 5 yen!," Inuyasha said, ignoring his brother's glares.

"Of course! And I said don't call me "Grandma" boy. That's for old people."

Sango and Miroku smirked.

"When I was your age, I was the hottest thing at school. Broke almost every boy's heart-except for Izyoi father. Sato had a **huge** crush on me! When I was finished with him he twice as flexible as before!," Mama Scorch proclaimed, proudly.

"Oh,gawd!," Sesshoumaru exclaimed. Inuyasha cursted out laughing. Inutaisho started to choke. Izyoi ran over to him and tapped him on the back. He smiled gratefully up at her.

"I'm finished eating. Kagome, how about I give you a tour?," Sango said, looking for an escape.

"Sounds good!," Kagome said, standing out of her chair.

"But, dear you didn't finish-," Izyoi interjected. Inutaisho picked up Kagome's left over and began to eat. Izyoi gasped and pulled it away from him.

"We don't just take food away from people, Inutaisho," Izyoi reprimanded.

"Thanks, mom," Inuyasha said, relieving Izyoi of the plate. Izyoi looked at her empty hand that once held Kagome's food.

"No, it's okay. I'm full," Kagome said. She and Sango left towards the front door. Once outside, Sango sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Kagome. Mama Scorch isn't your average grandmother," Sango apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed dinner."

"That's good because-,"

_Woof._

Suddenly a small, white Shiba Inu ran up to Sango. Sango squatted down to pet the dog. Sango made some cooing noises while scratching the dog's stomach. Kagome came closer. The dog was one its feet in seconds and staring at Kagome. Sango looked back at her.

"Kagome, this is Peanut. Isn't she adorable?," Sango said. Kagome kneeled in front of Peanut an stretched out her hand. Peanut trotted over to her and sniffed her face. Kagome giggles.

_Whistle._

Peanut's head snaps over in the direction of the sound. She raced of to where it came from. Kagome and Sango turned to where Peanut raced to. Inuyasha was feeding something to Peanut. Kagome and Sango stood when he came over.

"Peanut likes you," he said. It wasn't a question…

"She's adorable," Kagome replied.

"Peanut is Inuyasha's," Sango filled in.

"Sango, Miroku is looking for you," Inuyasha said.

"Well, he can keep looking."

"Don't' you want to see what he wants? It could be important," Kagome said.

"_Fine. _If he gropes me he's gonna wish he never met me," Sango said while leaving.

"Peanut's really your dog?," Kagome asked.

"Yeah. She kinda found me one day. I was at the park with my parents and Sesshoumaru. Some kids were picking on me and here comes Peanut out of nowhere, protecting me. That was ten years ago," Inuyasha said.

"She looks good for a ten year old," Kagome remarked.

"She's a youkai. That's the best part-I won't have to out live her."

Kagome smiled at him.

"I just didn't expect her to warm up to you so fast," Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

"She hates new people. The only thing she hates more is Kikyou."

Kagome kneeled down and beckoned Peanut closer. Peanut left her owner's side and licked Kagome's cheek. Kagome laughed at the active pup's behavior. In the fun, she caught a glimpse at her watch. _5:07_

"I have to go," she said standing, immediately.

"Home?"

"Yeah. Can you drop me or should I get Sango to?"

"Nah, I'll do it. Let's go."

~IN THE CAR~

Did you read the Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter?

Kagome and Inuyasha were in his black Audi A5 Cabriolet. She was giving him the directions and he was silently happy that he was gonna get to know where she lived. Soon, he stopped in front of the shrine steps.

"Thanks, Irootoko."

"No problem. You coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See ya," she aid opening her door. Just then, he reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Inuyasha?" she turned to him. She blushed under his gaze. '_Oh, no. Is he gonna kiss me? He's gonna do it! Ohmigosh! He's gonna kiss me when he has a girlfriend. Well, I guess I could keep a secret… No! I won't let him! I won't be taken advantage of! I-'_

"You almost forgot your phone," he said producing her iPhone.

She blushed and said a hurried "thanks" and left. Her smirked and raised an eyebrow at her retreating figure. '_At least I got her number before I gave her back the phone.'_, was his last thought before he drove off.


	5. NEVER play with scissors

**Madame Puff: **'Ello, everrrrrrrrryone! Tewday on 'Igh Skhool Dawys, we will 'ave sum comeday and sum-

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **What are you doing?

**Madame Puff: **Zee intrrrrrrrrroduction. Whawt else?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **That's my job.

**Madame Puff: **Nose, it's snot!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **What? It doesn't matter! You weren't even here last chapter!

**Madame Puff: **So?

**Man in White: **Where is she sir?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Over there. _(points to Madame Puff) _She's the one who molestered me. (_fake cries)_

**Man in Black: **Let's go, punk.

**Madame Puff: **Whawt! Nose! Nose! I'm innocant! Innocant! (_she's dragged away)_

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Let's start the show.

**Disclaimer: **moimoi819 doesn't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Kagome was laying on her bed and staring at her iPhone. The A/C was whirring in the background. She flipped over on her stomach and continued to stare. The only light in her room was provided by her desk lamp and the moon light. Kagome bit her lip. She was all dressed for bed, but couldn't sleep. She knew f she didn't get some sleep now she'd be screwed tomorrow…

_You almost forgot your phone._

That's what he said. Not _I really like you _or _Will you go out with me this Friday. No screw Friday, let's go right now! _Why couldn't he say something like that? He offered to drive her home and the look he gave her-

"KAGOME! Go the bed, NOW!," her mom yelled from her room across the hall. Kagome sighed and turned off her light. Why can't mothers understand that when their daughters were trying to figure out the mysteries of men they should leave them be, unless they have vital information?

~With Inuyasha~

_Snore._

Yep…He's sleeping. Give him a break! It's two o' clock in the morning! Did you except him to be contemplating Kagome's behavior on the ride to her place? He doesn't have time for that! He has to get in bed early so he can dream about Kagome. Gosh! I bet you'd like to peek in on his dreams to, huh? You guys are nosy! That's what you are! Why do you want to see his dreams? Well, you know what? I'm not showing them!

_Silence._

Fine! Since you guys begged so much! Geez….

_He was falling, but he didn't care. She was falling with him. Her brown eyes looked over at him, filled with trust and love-for him. He smiled back. She moved in closed to him. He held her close. He looked down at her face. Her eyes said what she wanted from him. He was about to oblige, but she slipped out of his arms. She looked scared and started to fall faster than him. He reached for her. Screamed for her. _

_She didn't reply._

_He was falling and he was alone. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Pulling himself in a fetal position, he fell and wallowed in his self-pity._

You happy now? Bunch of nosy good for nothings…

~THE NEXT MORNING AT THE SCHOOL~

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk in Algebra staring at the chalkboard.

"Then you multiply the reciprocal, m'kay? Make sure you guys remember that for the test, m'kay?," his teacher Nakamura-Sensei.

Nakamura-Sensei was originally from America, but he married a Japanese woman and took her last name. He was a Caucasian male with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Today he was wearing a Yellow polo and tan pants. Atop his head, in his mess of hair was a pair of sunglasses. Oh, yeah… He was ready to teach.

'_Sleep. Sleep. I want sleep. How many times has he said "m'kay"? I need to ask Eriya when class is over.', _Inuyasha thought.

"Ring!," said the bell.

"Make sure you copy down the homework, m'kay?", Nakamura-Sensei said.

~LAST PERIOD, SCIENCE~

Teacher Lady was walking into her class ten minutes late.

"Okay, class! Let's begin! I'm going to assign the groups. They are: Kagura- Bankotsu, Hojo- Furei, Sango- Miroku, Kikyou- Kouga, and Inuyasha- Kagome. Go with your partners."

Kagome started to pack up her stuff, but Sango stopped her.

"Teacher Lady, I have a problem with my partner," Sango said.

"You do?" _Why am I not surprised?_

"Yes I do. I refuse to work with Miroku."

"Yeah, I have a problem, too," Kikyou said.

"when don't you have a problem, but go ahead. What's your problem"

"I refuse to work with this Neanderthal," Kikyou said, pointing to Kouga.

"As if you're so smart. If it weren't for your father you'd already flunk out of every school in Japan," Kouga said.

"_Gasp_. You take that back! I work hard for the grades I get!," Kikyou said.

"Kikyou, no one wants to know about your many sexcapades with your teachers. Now, about the group thing- the only thing I can do is put you with another group," Teacher lady said.

"Fine," Kouga said.

"No, not fine!," Kikyou said.

"Kikyou and Kouga you'll work with Inuyasha and Kagome. You'll just have to do two chapters instead of one," Teacher Lady said, "Sango you'll work with Miroku."

"But!"

"No buts!"

"Sango it won't be _that _bad," Miroku said.

"You grope me and I will cut out your small intestine and make you jump rope with it," Sango threatened.

I love you, too sweetheart," Miroku said.

Kikyou and Kouga move up by Inuyasha and Kagome for their group.

"Okay. What chapters should we do the project on?," Kagome asked.

"I think chapters ten and eighteen are the easiest ones," Inuyasha said.

"How would I look blonde?" Kikyou asked, while inspecting her hair.

"how is that relevant to science?," Kouga asked.

"You need chemicals to make the dye, duh," Kikyou said.

"Can we just get started please?," Kagome asked.

"What about platinum blonde? Or maybe redhead? No, I'd look horrible as a red head. Maybe I should cut it and go Reese Witherspoon Blonde. Or Maybe-," Kikyou said.

"How about I cut off all your hair then you won't have to make the decision?," Kouga yelled. Everyone stopped to stare at their table. Kagome and Inuyasha put down their heads.

"_Gasp. Shock. _You're not getting anywhere near my hair!," Kikyou said.

"You wanna bet?," Kouga said.

"Hentai!," Sango yelled an slapped Miroku. She reached for the scissors on Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyou's desk. Kouga grabbed it first.

"Let go!," Kouga said.

"No, you let go! I promised the perv he'd get to jump rope with his small intestine!", she yelled, pulling on the scissors.

"It's mine!", Kouga yelled. He pulled.

Sango gave a final tug and pulled the scissors out of Kouga's hands. But unfortunately, they slipped out of her hands and flew across the room and landed in Hojo's arm.

"Ahhhhhh! Get it out!," Hojo yelled.

"Oh, great. Someone call the nurse!," Teacher Lady said.

**~AND NOW A SPECIAL MESSAGE FOM MOI-MOI IN PRISON!~**

**Moi-Moi: **Hello everyone! I just wanted to say the Nakamura-Sensei was based off of my Algebra teacher in real life! His record for m'kay's came in at 125 in one class period. The period lasted for 45 minutes. Please review!


	6. Are you serious!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Welcome back to Spark of Insanity Theaters! After a two week long vacation/prison sentencing… here's Moi-Moi!

**Moi-Moi: **Hello all! It is I-Moi-Moi! Back in action! Vacation is nice, but it is also nice to be back here in my fanfiction works… Before I forget. I would like to thank all my loyal readers! To name a few:

kittychick0895

XxSakura-PyonXx

kaitlynpope77

Emmet'sMate101

If I missed you sorry, but I'm not perfect… Now on with the show!

**Disclaimer: **moimoi819 doesn't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

"Hojo, I'm soooo sorry about your arm," Sango apologized for the tenth time.

"It's alright Sango. I'll be fine. The doctor said I'll be back to normal in a few days! Well, I'll see you later!," Hojo said as he left.

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Kagome all walked up next to Sango. Yuka rested a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder.

"You can see the pain in his eyes," Sango said, with remorse.

The other girls looked the way Hojo left. He was laughing with a girl. A jock came up with a football and Hojo took the ball to throw with his good arm. (Then he won the lottery…or maybe not)

"I can't watch his pain!," Sango said running the other way down the hall. The remaining girls sweat dropped.

"What's wrong with her?", Inuyasha asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"She thinks Hojo's going through _immense _pain from his injury," Kagome answered. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi froze when they saw who was talking to them. Inuyasha turned their way and smiled.

"I don't think I've met you before. Inuyasha," he said, lifting is hand to greet them. They continue to stare at him. "Okay, then. Are you gonna get a ride with Sango or are you coming with me?", he asked Kagome.

"Sango's having an episode so I'll see you outside in a few," she replied.

"Alright then. Ladies," he said his farewell with an award-winning smile.

"Bye," they each said weakly. When he was out of earshot, the girls pulled Kagome aside.

"Hey!," Kagome exclaimed.

"Where are you going with Inuyasha?," Eri asked in a hushed yell.

"To his place. Why?"

The three girls eyes widened. They all stared at Kagome in shock and disbelief.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone waiting for me," Kagome said, walking away. The three girls just remained staring after her. She was going to Inuyasha's place and he was driving her there? Yuka began hyperventilating. Eri started to moan under her breath. Ayumi had a huge grin on her face.

"It seems I've won the bet, ladies," Ayumi said.

"How could I lose at _this?"_, Eri asked.

"I don't know. But Kagome lost her virginity first out of all of us so hand over my money," Ayumi said. Yuka whimpered and opened up her wallet.

"Do you take credit?," Eri asked, pulled out her father's credit card.

~IN INUYASHA'S CAR~

Inuyasha and Kagome were riding in his car to his place for their project. Kagome was in the passenger's side with a pair of sunglasses on her face. Inuyasha was going 75mph.

"Do you know if Kikyou and Kouga are coming, too?", Kagome asked.

"Ummmm…I think they are," Inuyasha replied.

"They better. I'm not failing this project just because Kikyou wants to be a dumb blonde," Kagome said. Inuyasha laughed.

They zoomed past a billboard and a cop on a motorcycle came out and followed them. Inuyasha heard the siren and checked his rear view mirror. He cursed silently under his breath and pulled over.

The cop got off his bike and came over to them. He was a stout man with a pudgy belly. There was coffee stains on his shirt and sprinkle in his thick, red beard. When he reached over to the car Inuyasha inspected him. His cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily. There was sweat stains in his pits.

"Hello, there officer," Inuyahsa started.

"Sir, you do realize that you were going 75 in a 60 zone?"

Silence.

"I'm gonna have to give you a ticket," he said pulling out his pad.

"_Really?"_

The cop looked over to were the voice came from. Kagome was in the passenger seat and pouting. Inuyasha looked over to her to find her jacket off and her sitting in just her whit tank top and shorts. _What is she doing?_

"I'm sorry m-miss, but that's the l-law," he stuttered as he stared sweating again. He swallowed big.

"Oh… It's just that I thought that you were one of the nice cops who would let us off with a warning. And I _really _like nice cops…" Kagome said as she turned to see him better(and for him to get a good view). "But! I guess you're not a nice cop," she said as she sat down again.

_There's no way that'll work… She's got to be kidd-_

"I'm a nice cop," Inuyasha was stopped when he heard the cop whisper that phrase.

"Wait! Um… I'll let you off with a warning this time, okay?"

"You will?," Kagome said turning back to him with a big smile on her face, "Thank you so much." Kagome touched his arm lightly.

"D-don't drive too fast. O-okay?," the cop asked.

"Will do officer," Inuyasha said.

"_Bye,"_ Kagome said, giving one last wink as Inuyasha drove off.

"Bye," the cop waved off.

"Are you serious?," Inuyasha asked when they were a good distance away.

"You can thank me now," Kagome said.

"I don't even know what to say," Inuyasha said.

"Umm, how about "thank you Kagome for getting out of having to pay a 5000 yen ticket"?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Your Welcome, but if you were _really _grateful you'd get me food."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. She stared from the corner of her eyes.

~LATER~

Kouga and Kikyou were in Inuyasha's living room waiting. They had been there since four. It was now 5:30...

The door opening and closing and laughter could be heard. Seconds later Inuyasha and Kagome were in the doorway.

"Where have you two been?," Kikyou exploded.

"Calm down Kikyou, geez," Kagome said.

"You guys are late," Kouga said.

"We got milkshakes! We had some for you guys, but we got thristy on the way here. If you want you can have the rest," Kagome offered Kikyou.

"I don't want it! Look, can we plaese just get to work?,"

"Well, _somebody _had piss in their oatmeal this morning," Kagome said. Inuyasha snickered.

~AT 6~

Kouga checked his phone for the time. "it's getting late I'd better go."

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome said.

"Inuyasha drop me home," Kikyou said picking up her stuff and walking out.

Inuyasha sighed and heaved himself of the chair he was occupying.

"Well, I guess I'm riding with you," Kagome said.

"Alright let's go."

**TBC…**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm Back Baby!

(Audience cheers)

…

..

.


	7. Idiot Cousins

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **And, welcome back to Spark of Insanity Theaters! We ask you at this time to shut the holes in your face. Thank you!

**Moi-Moi: **You do know that some of the holes in your face help you breathe right?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Of course!

**Moi-Moi: **Okay, then…Let's start…

**Disclaimer: **moimoi819 doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

_How dare she offer me her leftover drink? Ughh! I swear I'll scream if I see one more second of Kagome! It's bad enough she's _always _around Inuyasha, but I don't need- What the hell is that? _

Kikyou reached in the back seat and pulled out Kagome's jacket. She inspected it and found it to be a size 4, which she was comparing to her size 2. _What a fatass…_

"What is this!," she asked Inuyasha.

He glanced at it quickly and turned his attention back on the road, "Kagome's jacket."

_He didn't deny it… Why didn't he deny it? He's supposed to say," I don't know…your jacket". What is wrong with him?_

"What's Kagome's jacket doing in your backseat?," Kikyou asked.

"She must've forgotten it," he said, taking it from her and putting it in the back again.

"What would make her forget her jacket? Why was her clothes off in the first place?," Kikyou was freaking out now.

"Why are you interrogating me? I was gonna get a ticket and she helped me with the cop," Inuyasha defended.

"_Really? _Did it work?" _Of course it didn't! But it's still nice to hear what I already kno-_

"It sure did."

"What?"

"It worked. Got me out of a 5000 yen ticket."

"… Well, how come you never asked _me _to get you out of a ticket?," Kikyou asked with her arms folded.

"So, you want to show your half-naked body to a strange man just I won't have to pay 5000 yen?," Inuyasha asked in a cold voice.

"Well, when you say it like that you make it sound all bad! Why is it okay for Kagome, but not for me?"

"Because _Kagome's_ not my girlfriend!"

The car went silent after that. Kikyou was upset. Inuyasha was pissed. _He looks upset…Maybe if I start to cry he'll forgive me… _And with that thought, Kikyou began her last attempt at forgiveness.

_*Hick. Hick. Sob.*_

Inuyasha stopped the car. And leaned over to Kikyou's side. _Ha! Let's see Kagome do that! I still got it!_

"There."

Kikyou looked over and saw the door was opened for her. She turned to Inuyasha and saw him looking away from her. Speechless, she got her bag and exited the car, furiously slamming the door behind her. Inuyasha pulled away and drove off while Kikyou stomped inside and up to her room. She ignored her in the living room.

"Kikyou! Aki called and asked for a date. I said you were busy and he said he'd call back. Kagura called and asked what was your number because she didn't have it in her phone," Keade said.

"Tell Aki if he calls one more time I'm getting a restraining order and tell Kagura how can she not have my number when she called my house," she said as she closed her bedroom door on Keade.

Kikyou stalked over to her bed sat down and picked up her phone. She opened her address book and called Yura.

Yura was laying on her bed with glasses on her face watching the discovery channel. Her phone went off and "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls played. She checked the Caller iD. It was Kikyou. Yura changed the channel to MTV and answered the phone.

"_Yura!"_

"Yes, Kikyou?"

"_I have a problem. Inuyasha kicked me out of his car after I found Kagome's jacket in his backseat!"_

"Really?," Yura tried to sound interested. Honestly, she couldn't care less about Kikyou's relations.

"_Yes! Inuyasha didn't even deny it! I think Kagome maybe trying to steal him from me!"_

"Well, if you're so sure she's stealing him why don't you do something about it?"

"_Well, what should I do smart one?," Kikyou asked with an attitude._

"*sigh* Just get her with somebody else. Listen, I hear Kouga from the football team has taken an interest in her. Just match them up. I bet even _you _could do that."

"_What's _that_ supposed to mean?"_

"Ummm… I-uh… Bye!" *click*

_So, Kouga's likes Kagome… I can get those two together, no problem… I haven't lost yet! I'll just have to deal with Inuyasha later… _

*phone ringz*

"Hello?," Kikyou answered.

"Kikyou! Will you go out with me?," Aki yelled.

"Aki I'm going to get a restraining order against you! You're. My. Cousin!" *click*

_Idiot cousins…_


	8. Compromise is good

**Moi-Moi: **No, introduction today… let's just start…

**Disclaimer: **moimoi819 doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Kagome was standing at her locker getting her books for fourth period. After gathering her books, she closed the locker and came face-to-face with Kikyou.

"Kyah!," Kagome yelled.

"Hey, Kagome can I talk to you for a minute?," Kikyou asked.

"No."

Kagome began walking away from Kikyou. She didn't have time for this! Five guys had stopped her in the hall to ask her out. She was late and was having a hard time remembering the way to her class…

"Oh, c'mon Kags!"

"Don't call me that," Kagome replied. She started walking faster down the hall to her class.

"Ok, listen. I don't like you and you don't like me," Kikyou said, stopping Kagome in her tracks.

"No kidding," Kagome replied, dully.

"BUT, I'm willing to compromise. The school's big enough for the both of us. We should be able to _at least _tolerate each other."

"I guess you're right."

"See? We're already compromising!," Kikyou said and inwardly thank Keade for teaching her that word…

"Ok. Now, what else do you want?," Kagome said.

"I was thinking that a pr-, p-, prprpp-_pretty _girl like you was having a hard time keeping the guys away. So, what would work better than to get you a guy of you own?"

"So, I would keep guys away by getting one?"

"Exactly! You catch on fast. And I have the perfect guy for you. He's captain of the football team, tall, tan, handsome, and-"

"Have you slept with him?"

"No, why?"

"If you haven't slept with him I guess I can give him a chance."

Kikyou's right eye twitched. _What a bitch... _"Uhhh, right. Anyway, do you know Kouga?"

"Of course I know him. I have most of my classes with him."

"He would be perfect for you! You two would make the second cutest couple- after me and Inuyasha, of course."

"So, let me get this straight- you're hooking me up with Kouga."

"Uh huh."

"What's in it for you?," Kagome asked.

"_Nothing! _I just want you to be happy!," Kikyou said, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kikyou went on her tip toes so she could look Kagome in the face.

_What would Kikyou gain by getting me a boyfriend? _

"I know what your up to!," Kagome said, narrowing her eyes.

"What? I'm not up to anything! What would make you think I'm up to something?"

"You're jealous of me," Kagome said, folding her arms.

"_Me? _Me? Jealous of _you?_ I think not. Why would I be jealous of you? I'm prettier, better, I dress _wayyyy _better, and my boyfriend is the hottest guy in school."

"Kikyou, you can't hide it from me. A trained miko can sense your jealously. The funny things is- it's most intense when I'm around Inuyasha. I _wonder _why?"

"Okay, _listen. _I know what a miko can sense. I'm one, too. But listen _good. _I am _not _losing him to anyone, _especially_ not you. You _will _stay away from him. Got it?"

"_That's_ what I wanted to hear, Kikyou. Just to let you know, I'm not into Inuyasha that way. I could give Kouga a try if it would make you feel better."

"I'm glad we could work this out."

"Yes, compromise is good."

Kikyou smirked once and walked back the way she came. Kagome turned to watch her leave.

_So, she's afraid of losing him? I wonder why? It can't be because he's "the hottest guy in school". It's more than that… Looks like I have some work to get to and some secrets to dig up… this is going to be fun…_

And Kagome walked to her class, silently.

**A/N: Wooaaahhhh… sneaky much? Anyways plz review. And I would like to say that a TOGA is not a BED SHEET! Thank you…**


	9. Questions

**Moi-Moi: **I'm on a roll!

**Disclaimer: **moimoi819 doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Kikyou sat in her class with a smile. She had finished her business with Kagome and she had the next period with Inuyasha. She would have giggled at the situation if it didn't make her look like a lune.

_With Kagome out of the way, all I have to do is keep Inuyasha's eyes on me and I won't lose him. Kagome's smarter than I gave her credit for. Then again, she was always the sneaky, perceptive type. She acts all innocent, but on the inside she the most devious person you can meet. But I hide my business well… We'll see who the victor is because I play to win…_

Sango was sitting in class with Kikyou. She couldn't concentrate. The look Kikyou had on her face when she walked in the classroom…

_I know she's up to something. But what? I was never go at pumping information out of that girl… Which is something I'm not proud of. She's as dumb as a crushed walnut! Or so she shows… Everyone at school _thinks _Kikyou's clueless, but I know better. There's an evil genius in there. I just need to figure out what she's planning. Inuyasha needs to thank me for this. I'm watching his back. _He _maybe clueless to Kikyou's motives, but I'm not! Mama didn't raise no suckers…_

"RRRRING!," said the obnoxious bell.

Kikyou packed up her things while Sango made her way over to her.

"Kikyou," Sango called.

"Well, _hello _there future sister-in-law. How may I help you?"

"Cut the bull. I wanna know what you're up to. _Now."_

"You think I'm up to something. Well, you're correct. But don't think I'm gonna tell you what it is. Just tell Kagome when you see her, "a deal is a deal", with that, Kikyou picked up her bag and left.

_Kagome made a deal with the devil…_

~Later~

"Kagome," Sango said, when she got to Kagome. Kagome was walking to her class, a class the she had with Kouga.

"Hey, Sango."

"Kikyou is up to something."

"It's nice to see you, too," Kagome said.

"I'm being serious, Kagome."

"I _know _what she's up to."

"You _do?_," Sango asked.

"Of course. Kikyou wants me to go out with Kouga because she thinks Inuyasha and I are getting too close."

"Are you gonna do it?," Sango asked.

"Yep. Kikyou's hiding something and I need to be one her good side if I'm gonna find out what it is," Kagome answered.

"Are you always this sneaky?"

"Sango. _Every _girl in this school has a dirty little secret. Some bigger than others. Kikyou's is _big. _And I'm gonna find out what it is. I think of it as a challenge."

"Well, would you like some assistance in your challenge?"

"_Our_ challenge now. But what would you gain?"

"You're being sneaky again. If it really is _big _it might be big enough for Inuyasha to finally leave Kikyou."

"You really don't like her do you?"

"Nope."

And so the girls continued to their class…

~After class, Lunch~

Sango and Kagome sat down with Inuyasha and Miroku at their regular table. Miroku was poking at his food. He smiled when Sango sat down.

"So, Kagome I heard Kouga asked you out," Miroku started. Inuyasha paid full attention.

"Does news _really _spread that fast in this school?," Kagome asked.

"Are you kidding me? This school eats up drama! Every week there is something big going on," Miroku said.

"He's right," Inuyasha said.

"The kids in this school get bored easily. They have the attention span of rodents," Sango said while stabbing her salad. She looked up at Miroku when she felt him staring at her. "What?"

"You're sexy when you get violent with food," Miroku replied. Sango blush red and threw her salad at Miroku. "Sango you shouldn't play with your food. But if you would rather eat it off me, I wouldn't mind."

Sango growled and reached for Kagome's bread roll. "Hey! I want that," Kagome said.

"Well, then what am I supposed to throw at him? If you make a perverted comment I will hurt you," Sango threatened Miroku when saw him open his mouth.

"Only you can hurt me so good Sango," Miroku said.

_Don't kill him…Don't kill him…Don't kill him…_

"If you want I can _hurt _you, to," she heard him say. Sango froze.

"Listen to me, you walking _orgy. _I do not want _any _part of you touching me. Got it?"

"I'm a walking orgy?," Miroku responded. Inuyasha and Kagome snickered.

"Yes! You are! I bet you have midgets hiding in your pants," Sango grumbled and folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't be jealous, Sango my Wallflower. If you want you may join the party in my pants."

Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing uncontrollably. Sango turned red again.

"Have you no shame, Miroku?," Sango hissed.

"I'm a guy with needs, Sango. That is all," Miroku said as he leaned back on the bench without falling.

"We're gonna leave you love birds alone," Kagome said, picking up her tray. Inuyasha left with her.

"We're not love birds!," Sango yelled.

Sango looked over to Miroku. He was smirking at her. Sango smirked back.

"Like what you see my dear?," Miroku asked.

Sango leaned forward on the table to Miroku. Miroku was stunned for a second, but recovered.

"Miroku," Sango whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Fuck you," Sango said as she pushed him off the bench. She left him on the floor of the cafeteria and walked away.

_So close, yet so far… _and with that Miroku closed his eyes in bliss…

~Last period~

Inuyasha was sitting next to Kikyou. Kagome and Kouga were across from him. Then, he felt Kikyou slip her hand in his. He didn't push it away, but he didn't squeeze it back.

_Kagome and Kouga? _Seriously? _I knew Kouga had something for her, but I didn't think Kagome would for him? Something's not right… There's something going on. Kikyou's too happy and Kagome's too quiet… Something's going on with those two… I wonder if Sango knows what's up? But, even if she did would she tell me? Maybe-_

"Inuyasha!"

Kikyou was calling him. "Sorry. Blanked out for a second. What's wrong?"

"We decided to meet at Kagome's after school to work on the project," Kikyou answered.

"Right," Inuyasha said.

"RRRRINGGGG BITCHES!," the bell said.

Everyone started to pack up their stuff to go. Miroku kept to himself most of the class and Sango was…worried about him.

~After school~

Kagome was standing outside of her car, opening the door. She cursed silently when she dropped the keys. She squatted to pick then up, but someone else had beaten her there, someone with silver hair.

"Thanks," she said. He didn't reply. She looked at him, expecting him to say something. After about a minute of staring at each other did she realize she was supposed to be doing something…

_What am I doing? He's Kikyou boyfriend! I have one already! Look away dammit! Stop staring! I never noticed how the sunlight brings out his eyes… No! No! Look away! Hot coffee on the foot!_

Kagome snapped her attention back on her car door. And tried to focus on getting the key in the lock. Unfortunately for her, staring at Inuyasha also meant staring at the sun that was right behind his head…

_Dammit! Don't stare at the sun. It's bad for your eyes. No shit Sherlock… Stupid spots! Go away! I can't see!_

"Do you need some help?," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, please!"

"That's what happens when you stare at the sun," he said, smartly.

"_No _kidding." Inuyasha took her hand with the key and guided it to the key hole. When the key reached its destination, he turned it slowly. Kagome had no idea why her heart was beating ten times faster than usual.

"There."

Kagome looked again and saw her door was open.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She looked back up at him. The sun was behind a cloud.

_Ha-ha! I win sun!_

And they began staring each other down…again.

…..

…..

…...

"Inuyasha!"

He turned to where the voice came from and saw Kikyou waiting for him.

"Was there something you wanted?," Kagome asked.

"Never mind. I got it already," he replied. Then, he walked away.

**A/n: oohhh, STEAMY! tsssssss… yeah…**


	10. Good Night, Kagome

**Moi-Moi: **I hate it when people leave me smart ass comments… it irks me even more if it has nothing to do with the story! Watev…. Mr. AnnouncerPerson start us off on your little banjo!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: ***plays banjo riff*

"I'm glad you forgave me, my little koinu," Kikyou said, as she cuddled up to Inuyasha on his couch. It was 9:00 and they were relaxing and watch Kikyou's favorite movie- "Legally Blonde", starring Reese Witherspoon. Inuyasha wasn't so fond of the movie, but he had nothing better to do… He wondered idly what Kagome was doing…

"Woof! Woof! Grrrrrrrr," Peanut said.

"Oh! _Hi, _Peanut!," Kikyou said, reaching out to pet the Shiba Inu.

"_Grrrrrrrrrr," _Peanut growled. Peanut bared her fangs and attempted to bite off her hand.

"Ahh!"

"Oh, would you look at that," Mama Scorch said, "Peanut hates you. Good girl." Mama Scorch said giving Peanut a treat.

"You're giving her a _treat?_ She nearly bit my hand off!," Kikyou shrieked.

"Yeah, I noticed," Mama Scorch replied.

"_Grandma," _Inuyasha said.

"What? It's not my fault your dog dislikes your girlfriend with a passion."

"She dislikes _everyone,"_ Kikyou said.

"Not Kagome," Mama Scorch said. At Kagome's name, Peanut started to bark happily and ran out the door. Mama Scorch smirked and left the room.

"You didn't tell me Peanut _liked _her," Kikyou said.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Inuyasha said.

"_Not a bid deal? _I-"

"_Hey, there Peanut!"_

"Who was that?," Kikyou asked. Inuyasha perked up instantly.

"I think it's Kagome," Inuyasha said.

He _seems happy…_

Kagome walked over to the living room entrance with Peanut in her arms. Peanut was licking her face relentlessly. Kagome giggled at the dogs antics.

"I think she's yours," Kagome said. Kagome was wearing a black off-shoulder top and white shorts with a long black necklace. She put Peanut down. "Hey, Kikyou, Inuyasha. Is Sango still here?"

"Right here!" Sango came down seconds later wearing a one-shoulder dark purple dress.

"Where are you two going?," Inuyasha asked, smirking at Kagome. Kikyou scowled and folded her arms over her chest.

"Out. We'll be back later," Sango said.

"Don't get kidnapped!," Inuyasha yelled after them.

"Alri-ght!"

Inuyasha smirked and turned back to Kikyou. His smirk disappeared when he saw her pissed expression. "What?," he asked.

~*!$$^$%&$%!

"No! I want that over there! That has to be red not orange!," Rin yelled.

She was currently organizing her display for an important client. If the client likes her work she could achieve her dream of owning an international chain of high-fashion clothing stores.

_International chain of high-fashion clothing stores here I come!_

"No! Don't put that there!"

~*!$$^$%&$%!

Kagome and Sango were currently dancing in club Under 21. "Blah, Blah, Blah" by Ke$ha was currently playing. The girls grinded and swayed to the music. Half-way through the song, Kagome tapped Sango on the shoulder.

"LET'S SIT DOWN!," Kagome yelled over the music.

"OKAY!"

Kagome and Sango picked a table and sat. Kagome looked to her left and smirked.

"Sango. That guy's coming over here."

"What guy?," Sango asked.

"Hello_, Beautiful_."

Sango blushed red. Slowly she turned around. _Please don't be him…Please don't him… oh, god don't be him… _When she turned around she came face to face with Miroku. He was wearing a large, dark purple t-shirt and black jeans.

"Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz started to play in the club.

"Hello, Sango. Didn't expect to see you here. How are you ladies?"

"Just fine, Miroku. I had to convince Sango to come with me here."

"Well, I picked a good night to go out. I've never seen _that _dress before Sango," Miroku said.

"Well…yeah…I have to pee," Sango said and left through the crowd.

"Did I say something wrong?," Miroku asked.

"No, she's just humiliated that you saw her dancing on the dance floor dressed like that," Kagome replied.

Miroku chuckled and reached for his phone in his pocket. He had a text from Inuyasha.

_Hey mann_

He replied: Hey. Guess who im sittin wid…

_Paris Hilton_

No… Kagome and she looks very appetizing if I say so myself

_I kno. I saw her wen she pickd up sango._

Hard 2 believe shes single… how's ur date wid Kikyou goin?

_Bad…_

Tell ur best fren wat's rong

_Wen kagome got she got so jealous. U kno dere's nuthin goin on between me and Kafome right?_

Of course not! If there was u'd b here flirtin her up instead of dealin wid ur jealous gf…

_Sum1's not flirtin wid her dere?_

Nope…I tink I'm scaring everyone away from her. But I have to say….the girl can dance…

_?_

U shud b here… I g2g.. Sango's coming bak…

"Who are you talking to,?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha. Apparently, his date sucks."

"_Really? _They looked when I got there," Kagome said.

"Kikyou's jealousy _is _distracting."

"I'm back," Sango said.

"Candy Shop" by 50 Cent started to play.

"I love this song," Sango said. Miroku turns to her.

"Would you like to dance?," Miroku asked. Sango goes red.

"Ummmmm…"

"She would love to," Kagome said.

"But, but, but, but, but," Sango repeated as Miroku dragged her off to the dance floor.

Kagome smiled after her friends. Her phone went off. She checked the Caller iD and smiled. Pressing talk, she said, "Hey! I'm glad you called!"

~*!$$^$%&$%!

_I'll take you to the candy shopI'll let you lick the lollipopGo 'head girl, don't you stopKeep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)_

_I'll take you to the candy shopBoy one taste of what I gotI'll have you spending all you gotKeep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)You can have it your way, how do you want itYou gon' back that thing up or should i push up on itTemperature rising, okay lets go to the next levelDance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettleI'll break it down for you now, baby it's simpleIf you be a nympho, I'll be a nymphoIn the hotel or in the back of the rentalOn the beach or in the park, it's whatever you intoGot the magic stick, I'm the love doctor_

"Relax, Sango. I'm not going to eat you." Sango looked him in the eyes the glint in them said otherwise, but she relaxed nonetheless…

_Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotchaWanna show me how you work it baby, no problemGet on top then get to bouncing round like a low riderI'm a seasons vet when it come to this shitAfter you work up a sweat you can play with the stickI'm trying to explain baby the best way I canI melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)…_

They spent the rest off the song enjoying each other's bodies and dancing skills. _Maybe he's not so bad… he's a great dancer… maybe…_

Sango turned around and looked at Miroku with stormy eyes.

"What's wrong?," he asked. Then she did it. Miroku's eyes were wide and he was shocked. She was kissing him! Sango released his lips and blushed at her forwardness and turned when someone tapped her on the back.

"SANGO! I HAVE TO GO!," Kagome yelled. Kagome dragged Sango away from Miroku and left the club.

_~11 o' clock, Takahashi Mansion~_

Kikyou and Inuyasha were still on the couch…making out…_wonderful…_

_Click. Giggle. Shhhh. _

"_You'll wake up my family."_

Inuyasha got up off the couch and walked over to the voices, "What are you doing?"

"Holy monkey tits! You scared the crap outta me, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said.

"Who's this?," some woman asked.

"My little brother. Who should be asleep."

"He's cute," she said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kikyou took her place next to her boyfriend.

_Click._

Everyone turned to see Kagome and Sango walk in.

"What's everyone doing up?," Sango asked.

"What were _you _doing out?," Sesshoumaru asked.

"I asked Mama Scorch already. She said it was fine. Now, if you don't mind- let's go Kagome."

"Go where?," Sesshoumaru asked.

"She's staying over tonight! It's okay her parents already said yes! G' Night!," Sango said while running upstairs with Kagome.

"Don't disturb me. I have company," Sesshoumaru said while looking at his lady friend. She giggled. They left up the stairs and a door closing could be heard from Sesshoumaru's room.

"I don't like this," Kikyou said.

"What? He does this once a week. It's surprising he hasn't got any diseases.," Inuyasha responded.

"Not Sesshoumaru. I don't like that Kagome will be sleeping right next door to you."

"Not this _again._"

"_What?"_

"It's getting late, you better get home," he said softly.

"Fine." With that bitter word, Kikyou left.

"Is she gone?," Mama Scorch.

"Yeah."

"Good. _Finally. _I never liked that girl. It's so much better now that you broke up with her."

"Grandma, I didn't brake up with her."

"Awww, Dammit boy! Getting my hopes up like that," Mama Scorch grumbled, walking away.

Inuyasha shook his head and turned off the lights. He trekked up to his room and changed for bed. His night clothing consisted of boxers…that's it… He could hear Kagome and Sango giggle ling next door. His sister's door opened and closed quietly. Inuyasha snuck over to her room and stood in the doorway.

"Do you mind keeping it down. I'm right next door and can hear everything," he said smartly.

"Well, then shut your ears," Kagome replied. She was already changed into her night clothes. It was a black spaghetti strap tank top with a pink heart at the left corner and black shorts.

"Whatever," he said turning to leave.

"Inuyasha."

He turned back to se her getting off the bed and walking over to him. She stopped in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ruining your date with Kikyou. Miroku told me."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. No big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal. Although there's nothing between us she's getting jealous and I don't want to mess up your relationship. Because that would make me a terrible friend and-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock. She was frozen in place. Inuyasha began moving his lips and Kagome whimpered and relented. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she gasped in response. He quickly invaded her moist cavern. One minute later, he pulled away and licked his lips. Kagome attempted to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I told you I got it already," he said.

"Wha?"

"I wasn't going to kiss someone with out knowing if they wanted it or not. I got the information I wanted. Goodnight, Kagome."

He left her in the hallway, dazed. She cleared her throat and went to lie on the bed. Slowly, a goof smile made it's way on her face.

**Moi-Moi: **Well, that was… indescribable? I guess… play us off Mr. Announcer Person!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: ***plays banjo riff*


	11. Oh, My Little Gazelle

**Moi-Moi: **Hello, everyone! It looks like our main couples are finally getting together! With Inuyasha kissing Kagome and Sango kissing Miroku, what will happen for them _this _chapter?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **You don't know?

**Moi-Moi: **Of course I do! I'm the author, duuuuuhhhh…

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Whatever… I LOVE Green Day!

**Moi-Moi: **Me too!

~$$%%&^%**^*&%$^&!

Kagome was standing in front of her locker. She had fifth period next and she had been avoiding Inuyasha all day. She rushed Sango so they could leave before Inuyasha got up, then she avoided him which was harder than she thought. She's had to duck in the girl's bathroom several times… Since he could be anywhere at any time, she was jumpier than usual. Kikyou was most likely with Inuyasha and Kagome didn't want to have to deal with the awkward moment…

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head to the left and saw Sango running towards her. Sango stopped in front of her and panted.

"Fatty," Kagome teased.

"Not *pant* the time. I've been running from Miroku all day. The man is faster than I thought and VERY persistent."

"Well, join the club. I'm avoiding Inuyasha."

"Really?"

"Don't ask why."

"Isn't that him hiding behind that band geek's tuba," Sango said and pointed behind Kagome. Kagome turned and shrieked. She slammed her locker and ran down the hall. Inuyasha groaned and came over to Sango.

"Thanks a lot. She got away," he said, gesturing his arm to the direction Kagome ran off.

"What is up with you two?"

"Sango. I am a mere hunter stalking my prey. And as a hunter, I will not give up until I have caught the elusive gazelle. My prize is within my grasp."

"Are you high?" Sango asked.

"No. I'm just enjoying myself. You see-"

"I gotta go!" Sango said, running the way Kagome left. Inuyasha looked puzzled for a second before Miroku walked up to him.

"Dammit! Not again!" a disgruntled Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango's been running from me all day."

"Kagome's running from me."

"Why?"

"Why's Sango running from you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No comment," Miroku said. Inuyasha may be his best friend, but that doesn't mean a thing when it comes to Sango. Inuyasha got very protective of his sister. When he found out the captain of the wrestling team had stolen Sango's bra in freshman year as a prank, he freaked out… Miroku remembered how the captain came to school the next day. Inuyasha had given the boy two black eyes, a missing tooth, a shaved head, and a pair of prosthetic balls super glued to his chin. Miroku shivered.

"Miroku!"

The pervert turned to his friend and paled. "Listen, Inuyasha. Why don't we work together? I'll help you catch Kagome if you help me with Sango."

"…Fine. Just to let you know I don't _need _help. I can catch her on my own."

"_Of course_. You're just messing with her and _letting _her think she's winning." _Ri-ght_

~$$%%&^%**^*&%$^&!

Sango was fidgeting in her seat. The bell was gonna ring for lunch soon.

_Ohh… I'm soooo screwed! Why did I kiss Miroku? What was wrong with me? It was lust! Yeah! That's all! It was the lust nothing else! And- Miroku's not gonna believe that… I wanna cry… No! What am I saying? What am I doing? I shouldn't be running from Miroku! I'm gonna go sit at that lunch table and eat my lunch with Miroku there! I CAN do this!_

Rrrrrriiiiiinnnngggg!," went the bell.

Sango dashed out of class and ran to the front of the school. She quickly texted Kagome the start her car since they came to school together.

_I'm already waitin 4 u", _Kagome texted back. What a nice friend.

_If I take the route by the teacher's lounge I can outrun Miroku! Legs don't fail me now! Wasn't I going to go to lunch? Screw that!_

"Sango!"

She turned around and saw Miroku tailing her. _Oh no! I have to lose him! Uhhhhh… _Sango saw a nerd pushing his tech cart from the computer lab. _Bingo! _She took the cart from him and sent it after Miroku. The nerd started to cry because his new Info-Tech Lattie Microwaver 5000 was on the cart and was very fragile and Miroku was hit in the gut with the cart. Sango kept running and her lungs were burning. Out of the corner of her eye she saw silver.

"Yahh!"

"What?" Sango asked.

Sango was then tackled by Inuyasha as she turned a corner. Sango pulled out her phone and texted Kagome.

_Go on wid out me… dey got me… SAVE URSELF!_

Putting her phone away, Sango started kicking. She knew it was futile. Inuyasha had her in a vice grip. Inuyasha hefted her off the ground. Sango continued to kick until her feet weren't touching the ground. Miroku came in front of her, rubbing his gut. Sango impersonated a deer caught in headlights.

"Sango," Miroku started calmly.

"Yahh!"

Suddenly, Kagome had rounded the corner and shoved a dirty sock in Miroku and Inuyasha's faces.

"Let's go!," Kagome yelled as she pulled Sango's arm. The girls made a mad dash for freedom.

"You came back for me," Sango said, more of a statement.

"Of course. I don't know what happened between you and Miroku, but I wasn't about to leave you behind. Now, run!"

~$$%%&^%**^*&%$^&!

Inuyasha and Miroku threw the dirty socks on the ground. The nerd cried over his broken nerd toy in the background…

"They're working together," Miroku said.

"Yep."

"We've got our hands full."

"Uh huh."

"I don't think Sango's going to be coming home tonight."

"Of course not."

"YOU TWO!"

The two males turned and saw the vice principle and the crying nerd coming their way.

"You two, principle's office now!"

Inuyasha and Miroku sighed and walked away quietly.

~$$%%&^%**^*&%$^&!

Sango and Kagome were at Mack in the Box eating lunch. Kagome sighed.

"It's a good thing we can go off campus for lunch," Kagome said.

Suddenly, Sango slammed her hands on the table. _Doesn't that hurt her?_

Mentally, Sango screamed in pain. "We need to talk about why were running from the guys."

"You're right."

"…I kissed Miroku last night when we were dancing."

"…Inuyasha kissed me last night when you went to pee."

Both girls sighed simultaneously.

"You're not mad?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not. I'm glad. This means Kikyou's soon out of the picture and my best friend will soon be my sister-in-law."

Kagome sweat dropped.

"So this means we're working together?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! They're working together so we are, too!"

"Okay! Let's got by your place and get you some clothes so you can stay at my place. But what are we gonna do about last period?"

"Kagome have you ever faked a sickness?" Sango asked with a smirk.

Kagome smiled.

~$$%%&^%**^*&%$^&!

"Alright, class! Miroku and Inuyasha Sango and Kagome got stomach aches from lunch and went home. Bad food from Mack in the Box. Now on with the lesson," Teacher lady said.

"_Figures they'd ditch class just to avoid us," _Miroku whispered, coming over to Inuyasha's table.

"_Humph. I told you they would. Hmm?," _Inuyasha whispered back and felt around in his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and checked. He had a text from Kagome. He opened the text.

_Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh… We win! We heard u guys got detention 4 2 weeks cause of the crying nerd. 1 dat we add a big fat HA! Try 2 catch us from detention! :P_

Inuyasha texted back:

_We admit u won… round 1. We don't give up dat easily my little gazelle…_

Their reply was:

_?_

**Moi-Moi: **What a chapter! Don't you think so Mr. AnnouncerPerson?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **I'm bringing sexy back! Them other boys don't know how to act!

**Moi-Moi: **O.o


	12. Observing the Species

**Moi-Moi: **Hello everyone! Let's start…

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **What? That's it?

**Moi-Moi: **Well, there's **a lot **of things I wanna get done this chapter and I really don't have anything to say…

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Wow… _You _don't have anything to say?

**Moi-Moi: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **It's just you always have something to say, even if it has nothing to do with what's going on…

**Moi-Moi: …**I'm really into polar bears now… they're so adorable and vicious when provoked! I love all bears!

~$%$^%*&&*%&!

"So, that _really _happened?" Sango exclaimed.

"No joke. When we realized we were in the men's restroom, we _freaked out _and ran out screaming. Which was stupid since we were in an airport," Kagome said.

"You and your sister are something else."

They were currently in Kagome's bedroom. Sango was lying on the carpet and Kagome was on her pink bedspread, channel surfing. Kagome looked down to Sango, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Why aren't _you _on the floor?", Sango countered, getting defensive.

"Because it looks uncomfortable?"

"*scoff* Says you."

"So, it is?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be on the floor, now would I?"

"_Well, _girl kisses her crush of five years and gets all sassy."

Sango raised herself up on her elbows and glared at Kagome. "I do **not **have a five-year-long crush on Miroku."

"Four?"

"_No."_

"Six?"

"_**No!"**_

"Six and a half?"

"Ughh!" Sango says and flops back down on the carpet.

"At least give me a hint!" Kagome exclaims.

_Pbtpbtpbtpbt._

Kagome and Sango looked towards Kagome's closet door.

"…Ummmmm…" Kagome says.

"You keep a gassy animal in your closet?" Sango asked.

Kagome got off her bed and walked over to the closet. She yanked the door open and Souta fell on the floor in a heap. He groaned quietly.

"Souta you're disgusting! You came in my room to spy on me _and _stink it up?" Souta sat up Indian style and turned his face away from Kagome(looking a lot like Inuyasha does, although he's never met the hanyou…).

"Whatever, Kagome. I didn't come in here for _you," _Souta said.

"Well, then who did you-" Kagome started, but stopped when Souta stopped paying attention to her and went up to Sango.

"Ummmmm" Sango began.

"You're prettier than Kagome's other friends. Kagome didn't pay you to be her friend did she?" Souta asked.

"Souta! Get out of my room!"

"Nyeh!" Souta said, sticking out his tongue to Kagome.

"I'll be back, Kagome," Sango said.

"See that? You scared her off!" Souta yelled.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled and went after Souta. Being smaller, he slipped away with ease. Sadly, he was at a disadvantage with his tiny legs. And here begins the chase of the hunter and her prey. We see Kagomes Maximux steadily chasing down her prey while using her large mouth to yell insults. Soutarino Dexdardus runs for his life while bawling. What's this? It seems that Motheraptor Shinxies Is intervening! She protects Soutarino Dexdardus by using her finger waggle attack on Kagomes Maximux. Kagomes Maximux is defeated, while Soutarino Dexdardus escapes with his life. He is safe, yet again…

Souta made his way back up to Kagome's room quickly to wait for Sango. By listening to her talk for an hour, he _knew _she was his future wife. Souta opened the door and found the room empty. He was about to hide under the bed, when Kagome's phone rang.

_Dynamite _by Taio Cruz fills the room.

Souta looked to the door and shrugged. What's the harm in answering?

"Hello?"

"_Hello?"_

"Who's this?" Souta asked.

"_Who's this?"_

"You called the phone and you're asking who this is?"

"_Yes, because I was expecting a girl to answer."_

"What? I'm not feminine enough for you?" Souta asked.

"_Huh? Never mind. Is Kagome there?"_

"Maybe she is maybe she's not. Who's this?"

"_Just give Kagome the phone."_

"I'm hanging up now," Souta said.

"_No! Is Sango there?"_

Souta was intrigued and suspicious. "What do you want with my Sango?"

"Souta who are you talking to?" Souta froze. He looked back and saw Sango watching him weird.

"Nobody my sweet."

"_Sweet?"_ the phone yelled.

"Souta give me the phone," Sango said.

"No! Who's the guy asking for you?"

"How would I know? You have the phone!"

"Are you cheating on me already!," Souta asked/yelled.

"What?" Sango yelled.

Sango had had enough. She was being accused on cheating by a delusional thirteen-year-old! Sangora Huigora faked left and anticipated Soutarino Dexdardus move right. Sangora Huigora went right and captured Soutarino Dexdardus in a vice grip and wrangled the scared cellular module from him. Soutarino Dexdardus let out a cry of anguish. Sangora Huigora smirked inn victory.

"Hello?" Sango said.

"_Sango?"_

"What do you want Miroku?"

"_Oh…. Nothing… I didn't know you had a man who was thirteen."_

"Ughhh!" Sango said as she hung up. She looked to where Souta was. He was gone. Sango plopped down on the floor and sighed. _Men are so complicated…_

**Moi-Moi: **Yes, they are Sango…See ya next time!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **I thought you had a lot to do!

**Moi-Moi: **Maybe next chapter… I'm tired…

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Whatevs… SOS please! Someone help me! It's not healthy for me to feel this- Y-O-U-R making this hard!

**Moi-Moi: **Are you gonna sing a song at the end of every chapter?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **You got me toss and turnin' can't sleep at night! OH!


	13. Congrats

**Moi-Moi: **Hello, everyone! I have big news!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **You're gonna be on American Idol?

**Moi-Moi: **How did you know?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **I read minds.

**Moi-Moi: **Like Edward?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **I guess…

**Moi-Moi: **I'm really into Twilight right now. It's not even funny.

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Are you really gonna be on American Idol?

**Moi-Moi: **No.

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Getting my hopes up…

**Moi-Moi: **Whatever. Let's start the show.

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: ***plays harmonica*

$%^$&%$^*%&$^%!

* * *

"She hung up on you?"

"Yep."

"I knew she would."

"What now?"

Inuyasha and Miroku were in Inuyasha's bedroom plotting for tomorrow.

"Don't worry your perverted head, my friend. I have it _all _planned out. I will catch my prized gazelle," Inuyasha said walking over to his balcony.

"The way you're going on, it seems like you may have a _thing _for Kagome," Miroku said.

Inuyasha paused and froze in place.

Without looking back at Miroku he said, "You're very observant."

"How long?"

"Four days," Inuyasha answered.

"You've known her for four days."

"Allow _me _to clarify," a voice said from the doorway.

Both boys turned to the door and saw Sesshoumaru standing there. Their elder looked somewhat uninterested in the whole situation. Sesshoumaru entered the room slowly and stared Inuyasha down.

"While our parents are away, I'm in charge of you and Sango. Which means helping you with your idiotic problems."

"I don't need your help," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"I don't care. Nor do I care to give it," Sesshoumaru said. Slowly, the older of the Takahashi brothers glared at Miroku.

"Well, I'm gone," Miroku said, getting the not-so-subtle message of "get out".

"You didn't have to do that," Inuyasha said, not looking at his brother, after Miroku left.

"Shut up." Inuyasha glanced back at his brother.

"Who pissed in your oatmeal?"

"You disgust me," Sesshoumaru said.

"You come in my room to _insult _me?"

"I know you kissed her."

"Why can't you stay on one topic?" Inuyasha said glaring at his brother. Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"_Okay. _I _kissed _her. What's the big deal?"

"Three years ago, you swore you would never touch another woman besides Kikyou."

"That was three years ago. Besides it's not like Kikyou kept her promise."

"You stayed with her _knowing _that she cheated on you?"

"The first time I called her out on it, I was so close to dumping her. She was a wreck. I took her back out of pity."

"Does she cheat now?"

"No."

"Yet, you do?"

"Do you have a point?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Five days ago, Kikyou was your world. Now, you couldn't care less. What do you think changed?"

"Nothing changed. I still feel the same way about her."

"_Bullshit."_

Inuyasha froze twice in one day. Sesshoumaru _never _swore. _Never. _

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said that is a load of _shit_. I know your hard-headed so let me go slow. I don't care how you do it, but you _will _do it. Break up with Kikyou now before it's too late. If you continue to pursue Kagome, you will hurt Kikyou more in the end. I also don't think Kagome will take to kindly to you still dating Kikyou while you're fooling around with her."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't wrap his mind around Sesshoumaru cursing.

"Tell me. Ho does it feel to have Kagome around you. Do you feel happy? Ecstatic? " Sesshoumaru was pacing behind Inuyasha now. The hanyou kept still.

"Like a little puppy after their owner comes back from a trip?"

Inuyasha took offence at that one.

"Stop growling, whelp. Let me finish. Does it feel like everything is fine when she is with you? Like you don't need anything, but to have her near you? That if she were to leave you'd follow her like the obedient puppy you are?"

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

Sesshoumaru took this as a sign to continue, "When she's not with you do you feel like tracking her down and tying her down so she can't leave? When she's not with you does it feel like a piece of you is missing? Like you're incomplete?"

The room remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes," Inuyasha silently whispered.

"Congrats. You've found your mate," Sesshoumaru replied.

**

* * *

Moi-Moi: **A lot of you hate me for ending it here, but it seemed appropriate. This chapter wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I started writing and my mind ran away from what I wanted to write. Anyways, sorry it's so short. I'll update soon. I'd be sooner, but school is taking up all my free time on weekdays. Oh, well… Later, losers.

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Watch the Video Music Awards! A few times I've been around that trackSo it's not just gonna happen like that'Cause I ain't no Hollaback GirlI ain't no Hollaback Girl

00440164-a715-400b-aa71-80c96120bbbd

1.03.01


	14. Intruder's Delight

**Moi-Moi: **Okay everyone. Some of you were probably like, "That last chapter wasn't so funny." Well, everything can't be piss-your-pants-and-roll-on-the-floor-laughing material. I had to get some things set straight. Now, we can fricken bust our guts laughing!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Okay…

**Moi-Moi: **Your name is too long… Imma call you Bob.

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **No thanks.

**Moi-Moi: **Damn! Your acting just like a friend of mine when I told her I was going to be on American Idol.

**B.O.B. : **CHANGE MY NAME BACK!

$%^&*(*&^%$!

* * *

Inuyasha was in shock. _Kagome… is my…mate?_

Sesshoumaru began walking out of the room.

"Wait!"

Sesshoumaru almost didn't stop.

"How do you know? How can you tell?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you not see how our father interacts with your mother? How he looks at her? Leave it to _you _to not see it. That's the same way you look at Kagome."

"I love Kagome?"

"Who said anything about _love? _You can't love a person in four days. You simply recognize her as your intended. Give it time, maybe your weak Half-demon heart will be hers, too."

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with his head down. His silver hair played out behind him.

"Have you found your mate, yet?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that? There is no one-demon or human- who deserves this Sesshoumaru. Either way, women are trouble. Especially _human_ women."

"I'll hold you to that," Inuyasha said looking up. He had a smirk on his face now.

"Do what you see fit. This Sesshoumaru guarantees he won't fall in love." And with that promise, he left.

Inuyasha left out a sigh and laid back on his floor. He stared at the ceiling, Kagome's face popping up in his head. Slowly, a lopsided grin made it's way to his face. _Kagome…as my mate. Not Kikyou. I'm happier than I should be. But… how will I tell Kikyou? I'm sorry Kikyou, but I'm just not interested in you anymore. As a matter of fact, I don't see the appeal! You're just another empty-headed girl! Sorry! …Yeah, that'll work out…_

_$%^%&*()(*&^&%^$%!_

Kagome was laying in her bed silently. Sango was staying in Rin's old room. Kagome couldn't sleep. It was 2:20 in the morning. Why couldn't she sleep? Kagome closed her eyes.

_Tap._

Kagome shut her eyes tighter.

_Tap. Tap._

Tighter.

_Bang. Pop. Swoosh._

Kagome opened her eyes and looked by her window. A black figure crept into her room. Kagomes thought were simple:

_!_

The figure cursed silently and inspected the lock on the window they just broke.

"_Damn."_

Kagome reached under her bed for a weapon. Grasping it, she quietly snuck up on the intruder. She raised the instrument above her head an struck him(she was guessing it was a him due to the gruff voice) in the shoulder.

"_Fuck!"_

Kagome ran to her door an searched for a light switch. After she found it she flicked on her lights. She looked to the floor and saw Inuyasha rolling around. _What the hell?_

He was wearing an opened black, hoodie with a white t-shirt that was soaked through. His black sweatpants were wet. Apparently, it was raining. He cursed again. Kagome got over her shock of seeing Inuyasha In her room and ran to him. She knelt by his side.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _She yelled/whispered.

Inuyasha groaned. "_What's it look like. It fucking hurts!"_

Aside from the fact that she was supposed to be avoiding him and he just broke into her bedroom, she was glad to see him.

"_Why are you in my house?"_

"_I needed to talk to you."_

"_So, you break into my house?"_

"_I wouldn't have needed to break in if you had opened the damn window."_

"_I was trying to sleep." _Kagome looked up at her window. The lock was broken. Inuyasha was getting up. She looked at him, mostly noticing how the wet t-shirt clung to him.

_Snap._

She looked up at him. "I'm up here," he said. She blushed at being caught. Suddenly, she remembered her fury.

"_Why are you here? Why you wet?"_

"It was raining and I needed to talk to you."

"_So, you run in the rain?"_

"Pretty much."

"_What is it? It better be important for you to have to break into my room at 2 in the morning! I can't believe how stupid you're being! This is just ridiculous! How could you-"_

He stopped her instantly with his lips on hers. Kagome was shocked.

…

She couldn't process thoughts. Something in the back of her mind told her this was wrong. Inuyasha growled at her. She instantly told the thing to shut the fuck up. She pulled him closer to her by his dragon tails. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to him. She moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to probe her mouth his tongue.

Then it went hazy…

$%^&*()(*^%$!

Kagome awoke the next morning in her bed. She moaned softly and squinted at the sunlight that came through her window. She tried to get up to pull the curtains, but an arm around her waist stopped her.

_The fuck?_

Kagome looked behind her and saw silver. In a flash, she was out of the bed and reaching for her forgotten golf club from last night. She struck down hard on the figure in her bed. She hit twice.

"Stop!"

She recognized that voice. Last night's memories crashed down on her. Slowly, she slumped to the floor. She looked up at her bed and saw Inuyasha staring at her like she was crazy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"What's wrong with me? You're half naked in my bed," she hissed.

"So were you," he said like nothing was wrong.

She looked down at her attire. She went to bed in a tank top and long pants. Her tank top was half off and her pants were hiding somewhere in the room.

She looked up at him. He was crouched in front of her now. His hoodie, t-shirt, and sweatpants were gone. He was only in boxers. In some way, she always saw him as a boxer guy. She turned her head to the side in curiosity. He stared back at her. She smiled and reached for his right ear. Kagome gave it a little tweak. A giggle slipped through her lips. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Does this mean you're not going to avoid me now?"

She stopped. She hadn't thought of that. "Will you kiss me unexpectedly?"

"If you tempt me."

"What about Kikyou?"

He didn't answer. "How do you feel about her?" Kagome asked.

He scoffed once and looked away. Kagome took his actions wrong and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She kept her head down.

"Not as strongly as I feel about you."

She stopped. Kagome looked back up at him. He was staring at her now. Slowly, he brought his hand up and wiped away a stray tear that she didn't even notice.

"Oh, my God."

Both turned to the voice in the doorway. Sango was standing there with a piece of toast in her hand. The room went quiet.

"I don't want to know what happened nor why you to are half-naked. I'm gonna pretend I didn't see this."

"Sango, I-" Kagome started.

"No. It's okay. As long as Kikyou isn't going to be around, I'm cool with it," Sango said as she walked out the room.

Inuyasha let out a breath. He was about to move when Kagome pulled him back. He was shocked by her force, but quickly got over it.

$%^&()(*&^%$!

Kikyou was upset. She had called Inuyasha's cell to let him know to pick her up this morning, but he wasn't answering. She called the house phone, but that was a fail.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? Where's Inuyasha?"

"_Oh, Kikyou. It's you."_

"Yes, old hag. It's me. Where's Inuyasha?"

"_He's not here."_

"Where is he?"

"_Not here."_

"Where?"

"_I'm sorry. We're breaking up. I'm going through a tunnel."_

"I called the house phone!"

"_Well, I just don't like you. Stop calling you desperate whore!"_

_Click._

Kikyou screamed in frustration.

* * *

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! And they're like "it's better than yours" damn right, it's better than yours! I could teach you, but i'd have to charge.

00440164-a715-400b-aa71-80c96120bbbd

1.03.01


	15. Everyone's PISSED

**Moi-Moi: **Has anyone ever heard the song "Switch" by Will Smith?

%^&*)(*&^%$!

_That…that…. BITCH! If she wasn't old as fuck I'd cuss her wrinkly ass out! How dare she call me a desperate whore! She's one to talk! She probably fucks monkeys because all males are too afraid they'll get sucked into her wrinkles during sex… Where the FUCK is Inuyasha?_

Kikyou tried his cell again.

$%^&*)(*&^%$!

Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's bed with Kagome laying on him. He heard his phone ringing. He checked the caller iD. _Kikyou. _He pressed "Ignore". The room was silent as he relaxed again.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

_Uggghhhh! Kagome will pay! I _know _she did something! She better pray! Ughhh!_

2345678909876543211111

Kinky-hoe (whoops) was standing out side the school entrance with her arms crossed. She was furious! Everyone who passed her, cowered in fear a little. She would have been proud at the effect she had on the student body, but she had more important things to worry about. Her foot tapped in impatience.

Then, Kagome's car pulled into the lot. Slowly, a sadistic grin made its way onto Kikyou countenance. What Kikyou didn't see coming was Sango coming out of the driver's side and no one else… Kikyou was confused. Sango made her way to the school, not acknowledging Kikyou. Kikyou grabbed Sango's arm.

"Let. Me. The fuck. Go," Sango said.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked.

"Let. Me. Go. Now."

"I want an answer."

"I will break your neck. Let me go."

"Inuyasha wouldn't like you threatening me."

"The Inuyasha getting out of the car with Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What?" Kikyou asked, releasing Sango at once. Kikyou turned her head and saw…(magical Pegasus flying with sparkles and magical fairies…lol) Inuyasha and Kagome laughing. Kikyou was enraged. She would have made her way over to them, but she had a better plan. She huffed and entered the school.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Inuyasha was standing at his locker, listening to his iPod. "Ignorance" by Paramore was playing. He was on a high of being with Kagomes all morning and sleeping with her… sleeping _next_ to her…in the same bed? A goofy grin made its way to his face. He was about to close his locker when someone closed it for him. He turned, ready to snap at the person.

_Damn._

It was Kikyou and she looked pissed.

"I called you," Kikyou stated.

"You did?"

"Three times on your cell and once at your house. Your grandmother called me a desperate whore at 7:30 in the morning."

"She'd call you that no matter _what_ time of day it is," Inuyasha said. He inwardly enjoyed the way she got more pissed and her face turned red. He knew how to get under Kikyou's skin and _not _get yelled at.

"That's not the point. Where were you?"

"Coming to school."

"And how is it that I got here before you and you left before me?"

"We don't live in the same area and Kagome needed a ride." He saw that _that _ticked her off.

"Kagome has a car," Kikyou said, through clenched teeth.

"That Sango took when Kagome overslept."

"It doesn't matter now. You only dropped her to school of course."

"Of course," Inuyasha lied smoothly.

"Anyways, here," Kikyou said producing a slip of paper from the pocket of her tight, black leather mini skirt. Inuyasha examined the paper.

_High School Student Class Schedule_

_Taisho, Inuyasha…11th_

_**Period…..Subject….Rm**_

_1.…..….English…..….106_

_2.…Literature…..….502_

_3.…Computer Sci….301_

_4.….Speech…...303_

_5.….Algebra II…...501_

_6.…World History…..503_

_7.…..PE/Health…..308_

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your new schedule. I had my dad change it because we don't have a lot of classes together and I _know_ your _dying _inside because of that," Kikyou said.

"well-"

"You!"

Kikyou and Inuyasha turned and saw Kagomes stalking towards them. He would have smiled except she looked really pissed.

"This is all. Your. Fault," Kagome said, punctuating her sentences by hitting Inuyasha in the arm. Kikyou didn't know what to make of Kagome's hostility.

"What's my fault?" Inuyasha asked.

"this," Kagome said producing another paper," thanks to _your _girlfriend my schedule's been changed. I have classes I don't want!" Kagome hit him again and glared at Kikyou. Kikyou glared back.

Inuyasha checked over Kagome's schedule. He had most of his classes with her! He would have smirked at Kikyou.

"What's so bad about it?" He asked, giving her back her schedule and his.

"What?" Kagome shrieked. She looked it over and stopped. She looked up at him and saw the teasing look in his eyes. She glared.

"I'm _so _sorry, Kagome. I just wanted to have more classes with _my boyfriend_. I didn't know your schedule would be changed, too. Well, it can't be _that_ bad. You probably have more classes with Sango!"

"_Right,"_ Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked at her.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

~SECOND PERIOD~

Kikyou was riding out her high until the very last second. She had _all _her classes with Inuyasha and Kagome _didn't._ Kikyou almost smiled, but then she saw who came through the door…

"Oh, Kagome! I heard you were switched to this class. You can sit next to Inuyasha," the teacher said. Kagome swiftly took her seat. Some guys turned around to watch her. Inuyasha started a silent growl that no human could hear. Half the guys turned around. Kikyou cursed silently. Why didn't she check Kagome's schedule?

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Inuyasha was uncomfortable. He tried to get closer to Kagome ( and away from Kikyou), but Kikyou kept hooking onto his arm and pulling him back. Kagome looked uncomfortable and scooted away.

_Argh! Dammit! Kagome's moving away! Why did Kikyou have to do this? If I get some kind of rash on my arm from her I'm gonna be pissed…_

~LUNCH~

When Inuyasha sat down with his tray of…"food" Kagome glared at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku and sango observed quietly.

"Your girlfriend's pissing me off," Kagome said.

"I know. You're not the only one."

"She has you by the nuts," Kagome said.

"What did she do?" Sango asked.

"She changed my schedule so we'd have all our classes together and told her dad that us being apart had me _dying _inside," Inuyasha said.

"Right. Dying," Sango said. Sango jumped up in her seat suddenly and glared at Miroku.

"You two are okay now?" Kagome asked.

"Better than okay, Kagome. Sango has agreed to go out with me this Friday."

The _whole_ cafeteria went quiet.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Sango yelled at everyone. She groaned and got up with Miroku following her every move.

"They do look good together," Kagome said. She looked over to Inuyasha. He was saying something with his eyes…(can't leave those eyes alone)

'_Not as good as us…'_

She blushed away went back to her "food".

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **There's so many ways to love ya. Got me like oh my gosh, I'm so in love. I found you finally. You make me want to say,

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh my gosh…

00440164-a715-400b-aa71-80c96120bbbd

1.03.01


	16. Good Girl

**Moi-Moi: **Let's get to it!

$%^&*(*))*&^%$!

~LAST PERIOD~

"Quiet down! I said, "Urusai!" Teacher Lady yelled, "why does it take me yelling at you guys for you to quiet down? Anyways, I have some bad news. There was a fire in my home and all my lesson plans were burnt. Meaning I have no plans for the next three weeks."

"What are we gonna do now?" Hojo asked.

"I was getting to that. You guys are gonna do a little experiment! Partner up!" Teacher Lady said.

Kagura turned to Kikyou, "We should totally be partners, Kikyou."

"No! I have to be partners with Inuyasha so he can't be partners with Kagome," Kikyou whispered.

"But he's already partners with Miroku," Kagura stated, pointing at Inuyasha and Miroku conversing.

Kikyou observed for herself. Kagome was laughing with Sango. Inuyasha was looking annoyed with a smug-looking Miroku. Kikyou relaxed.

"Fine, Kagura. We're partners. You should be grateful to be my partner," Kikyou said.

"_Oh, _I _am,"_ Kagura said. _Give me a break…_

"Okay! I'll call your name and tell me your partner. Once I have your group down there will be _no _changing," Teacher Lady said, glaring at Sango. Sango looked surprised and then glared back.

"Kagura?", Teacher lady asked, pacing the room.

"_Kikyou," _Kagura replied. Kikyou smirked at the teacher. Teacher Lady rolled her eyes.

"Hojo?"

"Furei."

"Good. Kouga?"

"Ayame." **(Ayame goes here now… I guess I forgot to mention that…)**

"Okay. Inuyasha?"

"Kagome."

Kikyou froze. _What?_

"Alright. Sango?"

"Miroku."

Teacher Lady froze mid-step. She looked at Sango shocked. "You can say that without puking? You don't wanna scream or stick someone in the arm?"

"No. I'm not _that _violent!" Sango yelled.

"_That _violent," Kagome whispered. Sango elbowed her in the ribs. Kagome pouted.

_WWWWHHHHAAATTTT?_

"WWWWHHHHaaaaTTTT?" Kikyou shrieked.

Everyone stopped to look at her. She didn't notice them staring. Kagura scooted away from Kikyou.

"_Okay_? Go with your partners. The experiments you can do are," Teacher picked up a marker and began writing on the white board.

_1. Compatibly Test_

_2. Child Care _

_3. Marriage Simulator_

"Those are your options," Teacher Lady said.

Kikyou was having a heart attack. With every option she was freaking out! _Compatibility test? Child care? MARRIAGE SIMULATOR! _Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and Kagome he was telling her something funny and she giggled. The look her was giving her was sexy…too sexy for a guy in a committed relationship!

"Inuyasha, I'm so _hot," _Kagome said. Kagome was laying on the desk and squeezing her breasts together. Inuyasha crept over her slowly.

"Would you like me to use my tongue?," he asked. She nodded her. His face got lost in her neck. Kagome moaned. Suddenly, she looked Kikyou in the face and smirked. Kikyou rubbed her eyes violently.

Kagome was showing Inuyasha something in the textbook. He looked confused and frustrated. Kagome sighed. _Am I loosing it? _

"Kikyou. Are you alright?" Kagura asked.

"I don't think so, Stacy."

Kagura mouthed "Stacy?" and looked at Kikyou like she was crazy.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

`AFTER SCHOOL`

Inuyasha and Kagome were in his room studying. He was laying on his bed and she was on a chair. Inuyasha looked over to her.

"Why are you over there?," he asked.

Kagome looked up from the book in her lap, "because you're over there."

In less than a second he was in her face. Kagome shrunk back and blushed. Her heart sped up slightly. _Slow down stupid heart!_

Inuyasha smirked at her and nibbled on her neck slightly. Kagome inhaled sharply. Inuyasha rested his hand on her thigh. Kagome moaned silently. She brought his hand up to cup her breast. Inuyasha growled and pulled away. He was back on his bed again. Kagome was going to question him, but his bedroom door opened loudly. Kikyou was standing in the doorway glaring at Kagome. Kikyou looked over to Inuyasha who was turning a page in his text book.

"Inuyasha," Mama Scorch said, pushing Kikyou aside and entering the room. "Hello, Kagome *smile*. Inuyasha, I allow Peanut in the house, but I will not allow any stray animals!" Mama Scorch pointed at Kikyou. Kikyou's jaw dropped.

"_Grandma,_" Inuyasha groaned.

"I'm serious! Get _it_ out! I bet it's not even house broken," Mama Scorch muttered. Kagome snickered.

"Whatever, old woman," Kikyou said. She pushed past her and Mama Scorch stuck out her leg in Kikyou's way. Without a look back she started out of the room.

"Hey!" Kikyou yelled.

"What?" Mama Scorch yelled back.

"You tripped me!"

"I know! I meant to do that! It's not my fault if you popped an implant on impact," Mama Scorch said, leaving. Kagome started laughing uncontrollably. Inuyasha smiled slightly.

After Kagome calmed down she asked, "Why are you here Kikyou?"

"That's none of _your _business," Kikyou replied. Kikyou sat on the bed next to Inuyasha and remained quiet. Inuyasha turned up the volume on his iHome. "_Amazing" _by Kanye West played louder. Kagome mouthed the words.

"Must you play _that _so loud?," Kikyou asked. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Yeah."

"I don't like this song," Kikyou said.

"I _do," _Inuyasha said.

Kikyou glared. "_Change _it," she hissed. Inuyasha pressed a button. _"Stronger" _by Kanye West played. "Don't you have any songs that _aren't _horrible?" Kikyou asked.

"I like it," Kagome said.

"I didn't ask you," Kikyou said. Kagome raised an eyebrows at Kikyou. Kikyou rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. Suddenly, Peanut came running into the room and jumped on Inuyasha's bed.

"Peanut!, came Inuyasha's happy call.

"Ugh! Gross! It's covered in dirt!," Kikyou shrieked. Kikyou got off the bed and dusted the imaginary dirt off her clothes.

"Peanut's a girl," Kagome said.

"Who cares? Inuyasha put it outside!"

Inuyasha froze. Inuyasha was close to his dog, that was an understatement. He'd rather have his dog over his friends and brother. Peanut was the third most important person to him in the world(besides his mother and Kagome, but he'd never tell Kikyou that).

"Why don't _you _put her outside, Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"Did I _ask _you, Kagome?"

"No, but-"

"_Exactly. _I didn't," Kikyou said, glaring.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _10, 9, 8, 7,…_

"Why would I even waste my time with _your _pathetic ass," Kikyou whispered, but Kagome heard her. Kagome stood up immediately. Inuyasha and Peanut were sitting on the bed watching the scene.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you have horrible taste in women." _Beside me… _"I don't know what _possessed _you to ask out _that obnoxious, lying, conniving, bitchy, stuck up little WHORE! _She has been pissing me off! You may not tell her anything, but I can't take it! I didn't do anything to her and She's just out to ruin my life and _yours! _Don't you realize that her behavior is borderline _stalker?"_

"_Stalker?" _Kikyou interjected.

"Yes! Stalker! How do you feel knowing your boyfriends friends _and _family all _hate _you?"

"It's true," Mama Scorch interjected from the doorway.

"Inuyasha are you gonna let her say this to _me?" _Kikyou shrieked. She turned around and saw Inuyasha gone. Everyone turned to the window and saw Inuyasha sneaking out with Peanut. He looked up.

"_Heeeyyy. _I was just going for a walk," he said.

"Well, then you can kick Kagome out for what she said to me," Kikyou said.

"Ummm…"

"Inuyasha get in here," Kagome said.

He came in silently. "Don't order him around!" Kikyou yelled.

Kagome flipped Kikyou off. "Inuyasha?," Kikyou shrieked and pointed to Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at Kikyou. _Damn…she wants me to kick Kagome out… I can't do that… Someone has to go, but they won't let me leave._

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou shrieked. He flinched. "What are you waiting for?"

He looked up and saw Mama Scorch holding up a sign that said, "Kick Kikyou's ass OUT!" It even had a little doodle of Kikyou and a giant boot in the corner of it. Kikyou turned around and glared. Mama Scorch glared and mouthed, "_You're out of here." _Kikyou smirked and turned around.

"Kikyou. We…Maybe…"

"What are you saying Inuyasha? You mean Kagome right?" Kikyou asked.

_Just say it man! Say it! _"Kikyou, I'm dumping your ass!", he yelled. _I could have done that more sensitively…_

"YES!", Mama Scorch yelled and did a victory dance. Kikyou's mouth dropped. Her face went red.

"_Fine. _When your sorry ass is _begging _for me back you'll be sorry! I'll have a new guy by tomorrow! I guarantee you that!"

Peanut came back in the room and bit Kikyou on her leg.

"Ayyy!," Kikyou shrieked. Peanut let go and trotted over to Kagome's side. Kagome knelt down and petted the Shiba Inu.

"_Good girl."_

**Moi-Moi: **There you go! He broke up with her! Are you happy now?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **California gurls, we're unforgettable! Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top! Sun kissed skin so hot, I'll melt your Popsicle!

**Moi-Moi: **O.o

00440164-a715-400b-aa71-80c96120bbbd

1.03.01

00440164-a715-400b-aa71-80c96120bbbd

1.03.01


	17. Daisuke?

**Moi-Moi: **I hope everyone's enjoying my story so far! I know a lot of people are! You won't believe how many e-mails I get daily saying "Author Alert", "Story Alert", "Favorite Author", "Favorite Story" you get the point… So, I want to thank **all **of you who clicked on that pretty little mouse! As you may have noticed, I'm updating quite frequently… I won't be able to do so from now…. Being in my sophomore year and having teachers who assign piles of work is taking up a lot of time. When I have time I'll update. Which will be on Saturdays/Sundays and _maybe _during the week… Thanks for reading again! You guys are awesome.

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Cause baby, there's nothing I won't do To spend my life with you.I'll give my all to you I promise that I will never lie to you, boy…

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Inuyasha and Kagome were still in his bedroom deciding what project they were going to do. Kagome was back to sitting on the comfy chair she was on before. Peanut was sitting at her feet, napping. Inuyasha watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He paid close attention to the rise and fall of her chest, the way she would bit her lip occasionally, the way she would fidget in her seat…

She looked up at him. She blushed at his gaze. Kikyou had been gone for an hour and all they'd done was sit in silence. He stared at her and she returned his gaze.

"_Whoo!" _Mama Scorch yelled from downstairs. Kagome looked to the door. Mama Scorch was _really _happy about Kikyou's leaving. Kagome turned her head back and came face-to-face with the hanyou she was staring at previously.

"You're still sitting here," he said observed.

"Don't you think you're rushing into this? Don't you want to _explore _your options first?" Kagome suggested. He glared at her.

"What options?" he hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Half-demons do get much options. Except with other half-demons."

"How does that explain why every girl at school, besides Sango, wants you?" Kagome asked.

He smirked, "Does that mean _you _want me?"

"you're missing the point," she started.

"So, you _don't _want me?" he asked.

"That's not what I said!" He kissed her suddenly… _He seriously needs to give a girl some warning or something… _

Nonetheless, Kagome leaned in to him and kissed him back. After a minute, a faint buzzing registered on her thigh. She tried to ignore it, but it kept going. Eventually, the nuisance stopped… and then started again. _What the hell is that? _

Peanut whimpered and nudged Kagome's leg with her wet nose. Kagome pulled away reluctantly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Inuyasha waited silently. The vibrating was getting to him, too. He saw Kagome's face brighten tenfold and she smiled a huge smile. He wondered what could make her smile so wide.

"Excuse me!" she squealed and rushed out of the room.

His curiosity got the best of him and he followed her out. When he got to her Kagome was in a conversation.

"_I'm glad you called,"_ the phone said. It was a man.

"I just got your text. Are you serious?"

"_Of course, Gorgeous. I got to go. See you soon." Gorgeous!_ Why was some guy calling his Kagome "gorgeous"? He felt the jealous build in him.

"Bye. Send my love to Boss-Woman," Kagome said.

"_Adieu."_

Kagome hung up after that and dialed another number quickly.

"_Hello?" _It was Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome shrieked.

"_What?"_

"The date is set!"

It took Sango a second, then she started screaming with Kagome. Inuyasha flinched.

"_Who said so? Boss-Woman or Daisuke?"_

"Daisuke."

"_How long?"_

"Two days. I can't wait!" Kagome said.

_Two days? Some guy was coming in two days? To see his Kagome? _Inuyasha bared his fangs. _Why did Sango know about this?_

"_I gotta go Kagome. I'll talk to you later."_

_Click. _Kagome spun and walked over to the hallway Inuyasha was hiding in. He was already back in his room, waiting for her.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

**Moi-Moi: **I'm soooooo sorry it's so short! I had more planned to include, but I got that little warning in my brain saying, "CUT OFF HERE!" oh, well… That means the next one will be longer…

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Let's see how much you guys have been paying attention! Name the songs I've been singing in the chapters and their artists! First person to get it will get a preview of an up coming chapter!

**Moi-Moi: **?


	18. Bring it, Bitch

**Moi-Moi: **Hey everyone!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **I want to thank KagInuReader for answering my question right and first!

**Moi-Moi: ***blows party blower*, *pops confetti blaster*

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **PARTAY!

* * *

School.

The sudden bane of his existence. Inuyasha had woken up for school all on his own like a big boy… at four in the morning. He turned on his side and tried to regain unconsciousness.

_Tick, tock, tic._

"Arrrg!" he let out a frustrated yell and covered his face with his pillow.

_Who the hell is Daisuke?_

Yep, he was worrying about who the mysterious man who Kagome called. The voice sounded like a smooth tenor. Inuyasha was pretty sure if he was a woman he would be hot and bothered by the man's voice alone…he'd keep that thought to himself. Inuyasha could only picture him.

Tall…

Handsome…

_Full_ demon _or _human…

Inuyasha sat up quickly on his bed and looked out his balcony. The moon was shining and the wind was blowing hard. His windows were groaning slightly. Pulling the covers of himself, he stalked over to the glass double doors that caged him in. He opened the doors slightly and the harsh breeze pushed them further. Taking a look back at his room, he leaped out the door…

$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%*(&)^*!^&%*$(^%)&(&*$

Kagome was laying in her bed, unable to sleep. She had gotten a text from Daisuke giving her the best news she could get.

She was coming home.

Yes, her older sister Rin was coming back to Japan after four years of studying abroad. Rin was currently in New York City studying part time for her Master's degree in Fashion Design. Meanwhile, she was meeting with designers and showing off her works. Well, one designer told another and now Rin's designs are being sold so quickly she can't keep up! Kagome's older sister was twenty-four and living her dream. Kagome couldn't be more proud.

When they were younger, Rin was Kagome's best friend. They did everything together. Kagome wanted to be just like her big sister…

_FLASHBACK_

_Six-year-old Kagome was sitting under the Goshinboku at her family's shrine. Her legs were pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around her. Kagome cried softly. Lifting her face off her legs, she noticed how wet her legs had become from her tears. She dried them on her arms. She had to hurry before Rin got home. Kagome couldn't let Rin know she had been crying._

"_Kagome!"_

_The girl turned towards the left and saw her thirteen-year-old sister running to her. Rin had long black hair with a blue-ish tint. She was short for her age. Kagome gasped. Rin slowed when she got near her sister. Rin kneeled in front of her._

"_Kagome, what's wrong?" Rin asked._

"_It's nothing," Kagome lied._

"_You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing. Tell me," Rin said._

"…"

"_Did something happen in school?"_

_Kagome shook her head "no"._

"_On the way home?" Rin tried again._

"_Yes. I was walking home alone to show mommy and daddy that I'm a big girl and some boys stopped me. I went to see what they wanted and they said some stuff I didn't understand and pulled my hair. Rin, what does "whore" mean?" Kagome asked. Kagome didn't know what she had said wrong. In a second Rin looked furious. "Did I saw something wrong?" Kagome asked._

_Rin stood slowly, "Come." Kagome stood and followed her sister away from the tree. Rin took Kagome's wrist and led her down the shrine steps. Kagome was confused. Rin's hold wasn't to tight, just rigid. _

"_Show me where they were," Rin said. Kagome pointed right of them and Rin took her wrist again and stalked down the street, Kagome in tow. Kagome's long pigtails were hitting her in the face slightly at Rin's fast pace. The same group of boys were up ahead. There were about five of them. Kagome realized what was going to happen. Before she could stop he onee-chan, Rin had already let go of her wrist._

"_Stay back," Rin said with authority. Kagome took refuge in a near by alley. She bit her lip nervously. She couldn't hear what her sister was saying to the boys. One of the boys came forward. He talked to her sister then looked at Kagome. The boy laughed. Rin grabbed the boy's arm and bent it behind his back, farther than Kagomes thought an arm could go. Her eyes widened in amazement. Rin had taken self-defense classes for three, going on four, years now. She was good. _

_Kagome heard her next threat clearly, "You mess with my sister and I won't hesitate to kick you asses again." _

_Rin walked back over to Kagome. Kagome slowly came out of the alley. Rin smiled at her sister._

"_C'mon 'Gome. Let's go get some ice cream," Rin said. Kagome smiled, her left front tooth missing. _

"_Can we get sprinkles?" Kagome asked eagerly._

"_A whole mountain of them." Rin said taking Kagome's hand._

Kagome smiled at the memory. That was ten years ago. Her sister was Awesome…

`SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY~

Inuyasha was sitting under a tree reading a book. The school was starting to fill up with students. He ignored everyone. He was hoping that the run from this morning would soothe his thoughts, but without success.

"HEY!"

Inuyasha looked up and squinted from the sun's glare. Kagome was standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face. She took his silence as an invitation and sat next to him. He noticed her outfit. She was wearing a red off shoulder, short-sleeved loose shirt that showed off her midriff. (He never realized she had her belly button pierced.) Black shorts and her same fedora. The one he met her in. A simple gold chain hung down her neck with a medium sized heart pendant. He fingered it lightly. She looked down at his hand.

"It's my locket," she said.

"Where'd did you get it?" he asked.

"My sister gave it to me when she left." She opened it for him since his claws were giving him trouble. He observed the pictures inside. One of them was Kagome sticking out her tongue and looking left the other was and older woman doing the same, but looking right.

"She's pretty," he said.

Kagome felt slightly jealous he didn't compliment her, but let it go.

"But you look better," he finished.

She blushed, "Don't let her hear you say that." He smiled and she giggled.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Kikyou glared at Inuyasha and Kagomes with hatred. Inuyasha had Kagome giggling like a school girl. She could only imagine what he was telling her! She grew disgusted. If looks could kill, Kagome would be dead, stomped on, burnt, spat on, and sent to Hell…

"Kikyou, you've been staring at them for twenty minutes now," Kagura complained.

"I'm glad you can count to twenty Kagura," Kikyou snarled.

Kagura scoffed, "Talk to me when you're not being a stuck-up, anorexic _bitch."_ Kagura left Yura and Kikyou alone.

"Where's Keade?" Yura asked.

"How the _hell_ should I know?" Kikyou asked, "am I her keeper?"

"Ummmmm, yes," Yura said.

Kikyou glared. Her plan was failing. Inuyasha was supposed to be paying attention to her! _Not _Kagome. She had worn a sexy outfit and everything! She was wearing strapless corset top that showed her midriff, a black crop jacket, black mini-skirt, and a pair of black booties. It was the most clothing she wore all year, Dammit!

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

"Hey, losers," Sango greeted. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at her. She was wearing a purple tank top, black, jean shorts that went mid-thigh, black and purple kicks, and a purple bandana.

"Hey. I like your shoes," Kagome said.

"Thanks. I got them yesterday-" she stopped when someone snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. "Miroku, what are you doing?"

"How'd you know?" Miroku asked.

"I know your hands by now," Sango replied.

"She should with how many times you've groped her," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I don't get why you haven't beaten me up yet," Miroku said.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hitting on your sister."

"She did that enough. Besides, I know you don't have a death wish Miroku," Inuyasha.

_Pop._

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and saw her chewing some gum. He blinked twice. She stared back and raised an eyebrow.

"I want gum," he said.

"This was my last piece," she answered.

He frowned. He pulled her face to him and kissed her. Sango covered her eyes and Miroku's. "_Hey!" _he objected. When she looked again they were finished making out. Inuyasha was chewing and Kagome was pouting.

"He stole my gum," Kagomes whined.

"I left you some," he said.

**(A/n: that's gross… I guess it's somewhat okay since they're destined to be together by the Kami…)**

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Kikyou stared wide eyed. _He _kissed _her. _More than _kissed! _He full on made out with her. She saw him blow a pink bubble and watched it pop. _He didn't have gum all the time… OMG! HE TOOK HER GUM! …he never took my gum…pooh_

$%^&*()(*&^%$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Kikyou was regretting changing Inuyasha's schedule…

It was literature and Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in front of her. She didn't want to sit near them, there was only one seat left when she got to class. The teacher couldn't see the things Inuyasha was doing. Unfortunately, their teacher was blind and deaf(not literally). He was a short man with thick rimmed glasses and a pudgy belly. He looked like he belonged in a Harry Potter movie.

Just then Kagome giggled softly.

Kikyou glared at Inuyasha's hand that was on her thigh. She resisted the urge to throw up when his hand moved higher. Kagomes pushed it _down _not _off _and he moved it back up.

_I think I'm gonna be sick…_

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

`LUNCH, OUTSIDE`

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Ayame(she had gotten really close to Kagome), Kouga, and Miroku were sitting on some steps in the shade.

"So, now you two are dating?," Kouga asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yep," Kagome said.

"Awwww! That's so shweet!," Ayame swooned.

"Stop that!" Sango yelled.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Mispronouncing words on purpose! You've been doing it all day and it's pissing me off!" Sango yelled.

"Shwaaat? Me? I'm not," Ayame said, feigning innocence.

"Stop!" Sango yelled.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, hate me 'cause your man thinks I'm beautiful. He love my thexy azzzz," Ayame said, dragging the z. Kagome laughed. These were her friends:

Ayame= the playful kid(she saw her getting along great with Rin)

Sango= the somewhat violent one

Kouga= the passionate jock

Miroku= the smart playboy

Inuyasha= her fun, caring, hot, sexy, sarcastic, Adonis of a boyfriend

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri had transferred to a boarding school for girls…sad.

Kagome felt Inuyasha wrap an arm around her waist and nuzzle her neck. She didn't mind. He felt warm.

"Kagome!"

Everyone turned to where the voice came from. Kikyou was standing. She made a "come" motion with her index finger.

"Don't go," Ayame whispered.

"Go, but punch her, too," Kouga whispered.

"Pull out her extensions," Sango whispered.

"Ask her if she stuffs her bra," Miroku said. Everyone stopped to look at him. "What? There's no way they're real!" he defended. Kouga laughed. Kagome made her way down the steps and over to Kikyou.

Kikyou turned them around so Kagome could see her friends. Kagome folds her arms.

"I thought we had a compromise," Kikyou started.

"It didn't work out. Nothing I could do," Kagome answered.

"Did you even _try?_" Kikyou asked.

"If I didn't try, how would I have known if it worked out?"

"Whatever. What's done is done. I hope you know now your life will be _Hell _here. I guarantee you that," Kikyou said.'

"Bring it, _Bitch,_" Kagome said.

"You should be scared."

"What? Are you gonna get me kicked out of the school? Or are you gonna send Keade to do your dirty work for you?"

"When I get back on a bitch I do it myself. I like to feel the self-gratification."

"Can you spell that?"

"Fuck you!" Kikyou cursed and stalked off. Kagome reached quickly and snatched Kikyou ends. Kagome yanked quickly.

"Oww!" Kikyou screamed.

"Eww," Kagome said, dropping the extensions.

Sango snickered. Inuyasha smirked. Kikyou growled and left. Inuyasha got up and jumped over the fence. He was at Kagome's side in two seconds. Kagome nudged the hair lightly with her toe. The other's came over.

"_Over there!"_

They looked over and saw some other juniors coming their way.

"Hey. You guys coming to the beach party?" one boy asked.

"Beach party?" Sango question.

"I heard about that. The junior class plans to skip the rest of the day and go to the beach. I'm going," Ayame said.

"Count me in," Kouga said.

"I'll go," Sango said.

"Beach _and _my Sango in a bikini. I'm definitely going," Miroku said. Sango slapped the back of his head.

"Awesome," the other boy said and they jogged away.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "you wanna go?"

"Of course. Why the hell would I stay here?" he responded.

"Whooo!" Ayame yelled.

$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$!

`AT THE BEACH, 12:20 p.m.`

The whole junior class was there at Sukujii Beach. Some guys were surfing, girls were tanning, one guy was barbequing, another guy and girl were Dj.

"If We Ever Meet Again" by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry was playing.

"I love this song!" Ayame yelled, "I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again." Kouga laughed at his crazy **girlfriend** antics.

Kouga was wearing brown and white trunks. Ayame was wearing an orange bikini that had a halter top. Miroku was wearing dark blue trunks and Sango was wearing a white and green bikini top with white/green shorts. Inuyasha was wearing red trunks and Kagome wore a red and white polka dot bikini with a pair of aviators on her face.

"What was Kikyou talking about before?" Inuyasha asked.

"She talked to me a few days ago about how I should ask Kouga out," Kagome explained, pushing up her shades to the top of her head.

"Really?"

"It didn't work out. He was too into Ayame and I had my eye on someone else."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Kikyou watched silently as Inuyasha chased Kagome down the beach for something. She smiled as she watched scene. _Just wait Kagome… I'll get mine…_ Inuyasha had caught her and she squealed. Kikyou was wearing a …does it really matter? Cheetah print string bikini that flashed plenty of cleavage.

"Shut it Down" by Pitbull ft. Akon started.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach playing volleyball, football, and Marco Polo. At some point the guys snuck in some water guns filled with ice cold water and drenched the girls. Some guys had more "creative" ideas for the ice and the girls…*wink*.

_FOOTBALL…_

_THE teams were co-ed. 15 against 15. Ten of the classmates sat out the game. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were on one team and their girlfriend on the other._

_Ayame surprised everyone when she took down Kouga. She was _really _good. Miroku was more focused on grabbing Sango, even when she didn't have the ball. Inuyasha had "tackled" Kagome several times. He was enjoying their game. Fortunately for his team, he was the only one who cold catch her. She was faster than they gave her credit for. Kouga could catch her…when he wasn't making out with Ayame._

$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$!

`5: 25 P.M.`

Everyone was sitting on the beach towels watching the sun begin to set. It was quiet.

_I'll be in the Sky…_

Kagome turned to the "Dj booth". People were getting up and dancing to the song. For some reason, the song seemed appropriate.

"C'mon, Kouga! Let's dance," Ayame said, pulling his arm. He eventually relented.

"Would you like to dance, Sango?" Miroku asked. She remembered what happened the last time they danced together… she didn't hesitate in taking his outstretched hand.

Kagome hummed the song quietly. This was a favorite of hers, but she didn't want to force Inuyasha into dancing. She felt him stand next to her. She looked up and saw his outstretched hand. She smiled and took it gratefully. They made their way over to the makeshift dance floor.

_I'll be in the sky…_

Kagome and Inuyasha were in front of the group. He wrapped his rams around her from behind and they swayed together.

Ayame led Kouga to the front of the group next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sang and Miroku beat them there.

"Thong Song" by Sisqo started.

Ayame and Kagome sang in a duet like crazy fan girls. The sun was setting, slowly…

$%^&*()(*&^$$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Kikyou watched everyone dance, mostly paying attention to how close Inuyasha was to Kagome. Kikyou growled in jealousy.

_Just wait…_

**Moi-Moi: **Hello everyone! How was it? Rin will be introduced in (hopefully) the next chapter and also more of Mama Scorch! My friend told me this:

"_Science is a pussy and I fucked it last night. All the Science textbooks in the world are my children."_

**Moi-Moi: **I don't know how that pertains to this chapter, but oh, well… I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Congrats again go out to KagInuReader! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	19. He's WHAT?

**Moi-Moi: **Hello, everyone! Here comes the chapter we've all been waiting for! Enter stage left: Rin!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Let's get started…

%$&*)(*^&%^%$^&$*%()&*(*%$%$!

Two days had passed by fairly quickly for everyone. Kikyou had mostly given up in her attempts at making Inuyasha jealous. It was as if they were never together.

Kagome and Inuyasha were together officially and neither could be happier. Sango and Miroku were dating although not much had changed in their relationship. Ayame and Kouga were opposites, but as they say opposites attract.

"Hey, you," Miroku greeted his girlfriend with a peck to the cheek. Sango was standing at her locker getting her books for third period. She blushed and turned to him.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked him.

"Because I finally got you to go out with me."

"After eight years."

"Yep! I _knew _there was a reason you never left."

"Where was I going to go? You hung around my brother," Sango said.

He smirked at her, "What are you doing after school?"

"I'm going with Kagome to the airport," Sango responded.

"Yes, she is," Kagome said, appearing next to Miroku.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I've barely seen him all day and when I _do_ see him, he's in a pissy mood," Kagome responded.

"That's weird. He's usually attached to your hip," Miroku said.

_Thump._

A glaring Inuyasha was standing behind Miroku, "Attached at the hip, huh?"

"There you are!" Kagome said. He looked in her direction. "I need a favor from you. Can you come with me and Sango to the airport this afternoon?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together. _If I go with her I can find out who Daisuke is. If I don't go… _

"Yeah. Sure," he answered. She brightened immediately.

"RING!" said the bell.

"C'mon let's go to class," Sango said to Kagome. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and led her down the hall.

`LUNCH`

**(THE FOLLOWING EVENTS ARE BASED ON ****ACTUAL ****HIGH SCHOOL EVENTS.)**

Everyone was standing outside with their respected class mates. Kouga was eating sunflower seeds straight from the bag.

"How can you stand those things?" Ayame asked.

"What? They're good," Kouga defended. Ayame rolled her eyes and looked away. Kouga smirked and threw a sunflower seed at Ayame. The sunflower seed missed her face and landed in her shirt. She shrieked and everyone in the immediate vicinity laughed. Ayame glared at her laughing boyfriend. When everyone calmed down she asked, "how am I supposed to get it out?"

Kouga shrugged. Ayame reached in(without making it too obvious) and pulled out the seed. Kouga started chuckling again and Ayame threw the seed back at him. It landed between his lips. Everyone started laughing again.

"Not funny," Kouga said.

"Hey, Hojo come here!" Miroku yelled over to the boy. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were sitting by another small staircase.

"Yeah, Miroku?" Hojo asked.

"Want these?" Miroku asked, giving Hojo a pack of brownies.

"You serious? Yeah!" Hojo said taking them. Kagome looked at Miroku weird. Inuyasha stifled his laughter. Sango shook her head as Hojo walked away.

Kagome tapped Miroku on the shoulder, "Why'd you do that?"

"Kagome, life is full of surprises," was all Miroku said.

"Were those weed brownies?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Sango yelled.

"Miroku put laxatives in the brownies," Inuyasha explained.

"That's not nice. He's gonna have a shit stain on the back of his pant now," Kagome said. They watched as Hojo munched on his second brownie. The boy's face contorted into one of surprise. Hojo dropped the brownies and ran into the nearest bathroom, which was a girls' bathroom. Inuyasha and Miroku laughed uncontrollably. Kagome frowned at them and Sango shook her head slowly.

"Idiots," Sango said.

$%*()(*%$!

`AFTERSCHOOL`

Inuyasha was walking out of the school with his arm around Kagome's waist. He was trying to cover her in his scent as much as possible. If Daisuke was any demon he would smell his scent on Kagome. They dropped Inuyasha's car off at his house first and went to the airport second in Kagome's Ford Fusion. Inuyasha sat in the driver's seat and Kagome in the passenger. Sango was texting Miroku in the backseat.

_Finally! I'll get to know who this Daisuke is! That bastard better hope I go easy on him! No one calls Kagome Gorgeous and… wait, no. Some people can call Kagome Gorgeous, just not him! And any other guy…_

Kagome slipped her hand into Inuyasha's that was resting at the side of his seat.

_This is AWESOME! Rin gets to meet Inuyasha and Sango! I can't wait to see her and Daisuke again. I wonder how Inuyasha will react to Daisuke?_

!$%^%(&%&%^%(**%!

Rin was standing outside the airport with Daisuke to her right. A woman was smoking to the far right in the smoker's area. Rin frowned. She detests smoking and female smokers. Smoking was a disgusting habit and the fumes made her nauseous. Daisuke used to smoke, but stopped when he begun to hang around Rin more.

Daisuke and Rin had been friends since they were little. The first grade to be more specific. Daisuke was 5'5" with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. His hair was smoothed down with gel. He wore a navy blue fitted t-shirt, black hoodie, and black skinny jeans. He stood with his suitcases next to him.

Rin was 5'2" with long black hair with a brownish tint to it. Her hair was in waves. She had dark brown eyes. She wore a short sleeved, white mini dress that flared slightly at the bottom with black flowers on it with black leggings and black ballet flats.

Rin pouted. Kagome was late. Rin was bored and took out her phone. She checked her texts to see if Kagome had sent her a text explaining her tardiness. Nothing…

_Beep._

Rin looked impersonated a deer in headlights. She was here! As soon as the car pulled up, Kagome jumped out and ran to her sister, surprisingly without falling. Rin met her half way.

Inuyasha and Sango got out of the car and walked over to the giggling/laughing sisters. Rin and Kagome pulled apart and Kagome was in tears. Rin smiled and wiped them away.

"Are you going to introduce me?" Rin's soprano voice rang out.

"Right. Rin this is Sango and-" Kagome started.

"Well, _hello. _Please tell me that you're not dating _her,"_ Daisuke said to Inuyasha, interrupting Kagome.

"Sorry, Daisuke. He's mine," Kagome said,, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's slim waist.

"_What?" _Inuyasha _intelligently _asked.

"Damn. All the good ones are either taken or straight," Daisuke said.

_He's gay?_

"So, let's get going. I'm tired of standing here," Rin said.

"Alright," Kagome said. Inuyasha and Daisuke loaded up the luggage and were on their way.

"So, I have good news!" Rin started.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I got an apartment!"

"You're not staying at the house?" Kagome asked, the disappointment showing in her voice.

"I am. I just bought the apartment for other stuff. Daisuke's gonna stay there."

Kagome felt her pocket buzz. She took out her phone. She had a text.

_Mom said 2 pick me up from skool…_

_-Souta._

"Where is the apartment?" Kagome asked.

"Right there," Rin said pointing.

She was pointing to a building that was 20 stories high. It looked expensive to rent, also. The building was red and had a parking lot out front.

"I have to get Souta from school," Kagome explained.

"Well, Daisuke can go home and get settled in. Then we can go get Souta."

"Inuyasha and I still have to get home. Today's Thursday," Sango said.

"I forgot!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha checked the time.

"It's too late now. By the time we get there they'll be almost finished," Inuyasha said.

"That's a _very _nice voice you have. Kagome, you wouldn't mind if I _borrowed _him would you?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I would," Kagome responded.

"Oh, _c'mon! _Share your wealth!"

"I wouldn't consider Inuyasha _wealth,_" Sango said.

"Shut up. You're just mad because a gay guy doesn't find you attractive," Inuyasha said. Rin giggled and Kagome blushed.

"Shut up!" Sango yelled.

$%*()(*&^%$!

After they dropped Daisuke home, they picked up Souta and headed to the Takahashi mansion.

They all walked in. Rin, Souta, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha made their way into the kitchen. Mama Scorch was sitting at the table. Izayoi was washing some dishes.

"Who do we have here?," Mama Scorch started.

"This is my little brother Souta and big sister Rin," Kagome said.

"Does this place have Wi-fi?" Souta asked.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I need to check my avatar on Mochifire," Souta said.

"Before you play your stupid game, do your home work," Kagome said.

"I did it already. Does this place have Wi-fi or not?"

"Yeah. I'm on Facebook and Twitter," Mama Scorch said.

"Sweet," Souta said.

Rin left the room to explore. She went up the grand staircase and took a left down the hall. She hummed the lyrics to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry to herself.

She came to a brown mahogany door that was opened slightly. She looked behind her. Finding no one, she peeked inside. It looked like a study inside.

"What are you doing?"

Rin gasped, shut the door, and turned around. In front of her was a tall man with silver hair. He was wearing a white dress shirt that had the first few buttons undone and black jeans.

"Well?"

"I was… You know- if you don't want people looking around you should have kept the door closed. Then I wouldn't have snooped," Rin said crossing her arms. The man raised an eyebrow.

"_Rin!"_

Rin looked around the man and saw Kagome. The man turned slowly to Kagome.

"I'm assuming she's yours," the man said.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. This is my older sister, Rin," Kagome said. He looked down at the little woman.

"Just because I'm shorter than her doesn't mean anything. I'm still older," Rin said huffing and walking away.

When Rin got back in the kitchen, Mama Scorch and Souta were hunched over his laptop and Inuyasha and Sango were gone. Izayoi was still at the sink.

"What are you guys doing?" Rin asked.

"We're hunting the reaper," Souta said.

"He's a badass sonofabitch," Mama Scorch said.

"You're hunting someone?" Izayoi asked.

"Who's the reaper?" Rin asked.

"He is a high leveled gremlin. He keeps wasting my avatar so I have to get him. Mama Scorch here is helping me," Souta said.

Mama Scorch had her laptop out and way typing away.

Rin shook her head and sat at the table. Kagome came in minutes later and stopped in the entrance. Kagome sighed.

"You got Mama Scorch into it, too?" Kagome asked.

"Into what exactly?" Izayoi asked.

"Mochifire. It's some stupid, online game," Kagome said.

"I see the Reaper!" Mama Scorch yelled.

"Use your Magic spell bond!" Souta yelled.

The computers made groaning and shooting sounds. Izayoi covered her mouth at what the screen showed. With one final groan, Souta sat back in his chair.

"He ganked me!" Souta yelled.

Mama Scorch was still typing away. Souta looked at her screen, "Quick! Kill him!"

"No, don't kill anybody!" Izayoi yelled.

Izayoi turned around and prayed silently. "

"He ganked me, _too!"_ Mama Scorch said.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Izayoi asked.

"Weren't you _listening? _He _ganked _me! That bastard's gonna pay. Wait 'till I get my bitches together. We'll torch his ass," Mama Scorch grumbled. Izayoi eyed Inutaisho's liquor cabinet.


	20. Loss of Appetite?

**Moi-Moi: **I just want to say that Mama Scorch is awesome and she regularly updates her Facebook page. Also, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating… I've been feeling like crap… Colds are stupid…

$%^&*()_(*&^%$!

The Takahashi family plus Kagome, Souta, Miroku, and Rin were eating dinner. It was the first Thursday that there was not a bit of potatoes present…

"So, Rin! Kagome tells us you're a fashion major?" Izayoi said.

"Yep. I've been studying in Paris for the past few years," Rin said.

Rin felt slightly awkward. The tall, hot guy- Sesshoumaru was it?- kept staring at her with a blank expression. Did she do something wrong? Did he expect her to curtsy? Cause she sure as hell wasn't doing that…

"What the hell is your problem?" Rin yelled/asked Sesshoumaru. He frowned. Everyone stopped eating momentarily as Rin glared at Sesshoumaru. Eventually, Sesshoumaru picked up his chopsticks and began eating again. Inuyasha leaned over to his right and whispered to Rin.

"_Don't mind him. We took him off his special brand dog food for his sensitive bowels and now he's all pissy," _Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru growled softly and threw a rice ball at Inuyasha. The hanyou ducked in time and glared at his older brother.

"_Boys, _don't fight," Izayoi reprimanded.

"He started it," Inuyasha said.

"Do what your mother says," Inutaisho said.

Sango and Kagome giggled lightly. Inuyasha looked over to his left at his girlfriend. She stopped giggling instantly. Her bowed her head to hide her grin and went back to her plate. She almost shrieked when Inuyasha put his hand between her legs. She bit her bottom lip. She eyed him out of the corner of her eye. He was calmly eating his food…

Kagome tried to push his hand away from her. He pushed it back and lightly pinched her hand. She cleared her throat awkwardly. Kagome was _trying _to eat her food, but Inuyasha's hand was wandering.

_Thump._

She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face was contorted in pain and he was hunched over. Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly. Kagome's face grew red in realization.

_Sesshoumaru can _smell _what Inuyasha was doing to me… that means that Inutaisho-sama can, too… I'm going to _kill _Inuyasha._

"Soooo… tell me more about this _reaper _person," Izayoi asked.

"He's a high-level gremlin that can waste your avatar in one hit. The bad thing is he kills anyone just for the sake of killing them. You can't play the game for more than an hour at a time without him ganking you!" Souta explained.

"He's a bad mother-" Mama Scorch started.

"Shut yo mouth!" Sango and Kagome yelled and then started laughing.

"-fucker," Mama Scorch said.

"Mother! _Please!" _Izayoi said.

"_What? _I can't say "fucker" at the dinner table now? You did it when your were little just to make your father mad! It was always, "_fuck, fuck, fuck! Daddy did you go to your fucking job today and make some fucking money? Fuck yeah!" _Mama Scorch said, impersonating Izayoi in a child-like voice. Everyone starts a silent chuckle.

"Aren't you too old for this?" Souta asked, bored.

"For _what?_" Mama Scorch asked.

"You're acting like a teenager," Souta responded.

"And you're acting like a 78-year-old man with a pole up his hairy asshole. When you lose your virginity and stop acting like a dick, _then _we'll talk," Mama Scorch replied.

"_Mother!" _Izayoi exclaimed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hot date with a 25-year-old tonight," Mama Scorch said, pushing out her chair.

"Shouldn't you date someone your own age?" Rin asked.

"Have _you_ ever dated a 65-year-old man? They fall asleep with their dentures half falling out during dinner and then fall asleep _again _during sex! Now, I'm at my sexual peak. I need a guy who can keep up with Mama. Those 25-year-old may have wild, crazy sex, but they haven't seen nothing yet," Mama Scorch said and left.

…

Everyone pushes their plates away. No one had their appetite anymore…

**Moi-Moi: **Sorry it's short… Ummmmm… Mama Scorch is a mess…


	21. Inuyasha on Messenger

_**Moi-Moi: **__HELLOOOOOOOOOO!_

_$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*&^%$!_

_Kagome ran up to her bedroom. She, Rin and Souta had just gotten home after dinner with the Takahashi's. They're not your average _family…

The crazy grandmother…

The daughter of the crazy grandmother who's at her wit's end…

The husband who watches from the sidelines…

The eldest son who _barely _speaks…

The middle child who acts out…

The youngest child whose first instinct is to hurt/maim, rather than befriend…

…and their dog…

Kagome smiled. She went over to her Mac Book Pro and logged on to MSN Messenger.

**KittyKat819 logged on.**

**TaijyaGrrl007 logged on.**

**InuSmexiiness logged on.**

**LunaP logged on.**

**KittyKat819: **hey u guyz…Miro, y is ur screen name LunaP?

**LunaP: **cuz LunaP is a badass screen name

**TaijiyaGrrl007: **at least it's not as messed up as Inuyasha's…

**InuSmexiiness: **WAT'S RONG WID MI SCREEN NAME?

**KittyKat819: **y inusmexiiness?

**InuSmexiiness: **cuz im inu and 2 smexi 4 mii smexi, babe.

**KittyKat819: **ok?

**TaijyaGrrl007: **im still sooooo embarrassed from din-din…

**LunaP: **y?

**TaijyaGrrl007: **MI GRANDMOTHER IS A LUNATIC!

**KittyKat819: **no she's not. She'd rlly kool!

**InuSmexiiness: **u tink dat cuz u don't c her ALL the time! The woman comes home all hours of the nite wid all kindz of men… but we never c dem leave…

**LunaP: **I wish mi grandma wuz badass like mama scorch.

**KittyKat819: **brb…

**TaijyaGrrl007: **NO U DON'T! sometimes I SWEAR she uses mi clothes!

**Inusmexiiness: **y wud she? Mama Scorch has better taste dan dat…

**TaijyaGrrl007: **SHUT UP! brb…

**LunaP: **and den there were 2...

**KittyKat819: **Inu can u please tell ur grandmother 2 let mi bro go 2 sleep? She's callin him sayin she found the reaper…

**Inusmexiiness: **ajoegfbsnmkpg

**LunaP: **?

**KittyKat819: **?

**Inusmexiiness: **sango did dat.

**TaijiyaGrrl007: **u didn't expect 2 insult me and den get away wid it wen ur right next door? Of course I wud hit u!

**InuSmexiiness: **u didn't hve 2 hit mi head in 2 the keyboard!

**LunaP: **OMHMT!

**InuSmexiiness: **wat does dat mean?

**LunaP: **oh, my holy monkey tits…

**KittyKat819: **wat's rong?

**LunaP: **U GET THE BEEEEEEEEST OF BOTH WORLDS!

**InuSmexiiness: **WTF?

**KittyKat819: **is dat Hannah Montana?

**TaijyaGrrl007: **he's lost it…

**LunaP: **chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show!

**InuSmexiiness: **SHUT UP!

**KittyKat819: **y r u singin Hannah Montana?

**LunaP: **it's better den Justin Bieber..

**TaijyaGrrl007: **tru…

**KittyKat819: **sango, wen is the history paper due?

**TaijyaGrrl007: **2marrow. Y?

**KittyKat819: **CRAP!I gotta go..

**KittyKat819 logged off.**

**InuSmexiiness: **now dere's 3...

**TaijyaGrrl007: **it's so wonderful dat u can count…

**LunaP: **I can't be blamed, I can't, can't, I can't be tamed!

**TaijyaGrrl007: **STOP DAT!

**LunaP: **1,2,3,4! EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES! EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS! EVERYONE KNOW WHAT, WHAT I'M TALKING BOUT! EVERYONE GET'S THAT WAY!

**TaijyaGrrl819 logged off.**

**InuSmexxiness: **dude u need 2 stop…

**LunaP: **…

**InuSmexxiness: **u ok?

**LunaP: **no. I jus got an e-mail wid a link… it's not pretty…

**InuSmexiness: **send it 2 me…

**LunaP: **u sure?

**InuSmexiiness: **ya

**LunaP: **ok...here **w w w. dont actually go to this website you dumbass . com/duh**

**LunaP: **did u go?

**InuSmexiiness: **im gonna kill the fucker who made this…

**

* * *

Moi-Moi: **ohhhhhhhhhhhh… drama…. Plz observe the URL! thank you…


	22. An Afternoon with Mama Scorch

**Moi-Moi: **Hello, everyone… I am REALLY sorry! I would have been back sooner, but my parents were bitching and took away my internet privileges… You fail _one _class for the _first _time in your life, and to them the world ends…You may have felt like the last chapter was _really _random, but I based it off of how an actual chat between me and a friends would be… FYI, I'd be the one singing Hannah Montana and yellin' out OMHMT…Let's start…

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Mama Scorch was sitting at the breakfast table in front of her computer. Izayoi came in minutes later. Mama Scorch kept on typing.

"Mom, I need you to go with Inuyasha and Sango to get your medication," Izayoi said.

"You can't get it?" Mama Scorch asked.

"I can't. I have an important meeting with Inutaisho. He said he needs me there."

"He just wants you there because of how you look," Mama Scorch said.

"I am his secretary!" Izayoi yelled, placing her fists on her hips.

"You are also a fine piece of ass. I should know; you get your genes from me. When your father had meetings he would always take me. To help seal the deal."

"Mother, must you curse? I know how much of an influence you have on Inuyasha," Izayoi said.

"Who has an influence on me?" Inuyasha asked as he came around the corner.

"Come on, boy! Get your sister. I have things to do," Mama Scorch said as she passed her grandson.

~LATER~

Inuyasha, Sango, and Mama Scorch pulled up in front of a butcher shop. Mama Scorch got out first. The other two followed.

"Why are we here?" Sango asked.

"Just wait," Mama Scorch replied.

The three entered the shop. The elderly man behind the counter smiled at Mama Scorch.

"Kemi! It's wonderful to see you!" the man said.

"It's great to see you too, Haru. Can I get my usual?" Mama Scorch asked.

"Of course. Anything for you," Haru said, disappearing behind a door.

"Who was that?" Sango asked.

"Well, aren't being nosy? If you _must _know- that was my butcher. I'm picking up my regular," Kemi said.

"I didn't know your name was Kemi," Inuyasha said.

"So, Kemi who are the whippersnappers?" Haru asked as he came back in the room. He handed Mama Scorch a black plastic bag.

"These are my grandkids."

"That's nice. So, have you considered my offer?" Haru asked.

"I'll have to do a rain check."

Haru waved goodbye to Mama Scorch as they left. When they were back in the car Mama Scorch said, "I go to him because he gives me a discount. Don't tell your mother. You know how she gets."

~AT THE FRONT GATE FOR A REALLY IMPORTANT DISTRICT~

Mama Scorch pulled a cane out of her trunk. Sango and Inuyasha followed her. Mama Scorch pulled on a long white wig and whispered, "Just follow my lead."

"You! Where do you think you're going?" A guard asked.

Mama Scorch walked up to the guard with her back bent and a cane in her hand. "Listen here you! Is this how you treat the elderly? I have a half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside! Your grandmother will hear about this!" Mama scorch yelled in a hoarse, elderly voice.

"You know Grandmamma?" The guard asked. He seemed frightened, "please don't tell! What is it you want?"

"Yes, I know her! Don't you know all old people know each other?" Mama Scorch yelled.

"I'll do what you say!" the guard yelled.

"You better! I'm going in!" Mama Scorch said, walking past him.

"Wait! I'll need your name!" the guard yelled.

"Kimiko Chimurenga! And these are my grandkids!" Mama Scorch yelled, taking Sango and Inuyasha by their necks.

"ChiChi Chimurenga. Nice to meet you," Sango said.

"Hmmm… you look responsible young lady. Make sure your grandmother doesn't get into trouble," the guard said.

"Will do," Sango replied.

"As for you young man; take your grandmother's bag. Show respect for the elderly!"

"That's a pip of an idea!" Mama Scorch yelled as she threw her bag at Inuyasha. Inuyasha made an 'oomph' sound. Slowly, they all entered the district.

~LATER~

Inuyasha and Sango slumped over the kitchen table in exhaustion. Mama Scorch had dragged them all over town pretending to be different women.

Izayoi frowned at her children. She remembered when she had to go with her mother on her errands. Izayoi jumped slightly when a ding went off in the kitchen. She smiled and opened the oven.

Inuyasha and Sango were tired as they had ever been in a while.

"Here you go!" Izayoi chirped. She pushed some homemade cookies in front of their faces and smiled brightly at them. Inuyasha slowly picked himself up and reached for a cookie. Sango took one and mumble a soft 'thanks'.

"BING BONG BITCHES!" the door bell screeched.

"I told your father to change that bell. It's so obnoxious," Izayoi mumbled heading towards the door.

Inuyasha and Sango slumped down onto their desks and nibbled on their cookies.

"Hello, Commoners!" Rin screamed as she entered the kitchen. No one answered. She even went through a large arm movement!

"Ooh! Cookies!" Rin ran over to the plate and picked one up, "HOT!"

And just like that she threw it on the plate.

"Only you Rin," Kagome commented as she entered the kitchen with Izayoi. In a second Kagome had an energetic hanyou attacking her person. "I missed you, too," Kagome said as she petted his head.

"Awwww," Rin and Izayoi cooed simultaneously.

"I smell cookies," Inutaisho said, coming into the kitchen.

"Who's the prick eating cookies and not sharing?" Mama Scorch asked when she came into the kitchen.

"Mother!" Izayoi yelled.

"What?" Mama Scorch said, mid-bite.

"There are children present! Please don't curse," Izayoi asked.

"What's the big deal, Koi? She's been doing it so long. Bad habits are hard to break," Inutaisho interjected, biting his cookie. Izayoi glared at him. Inutaisho swallowed hard.

"At least your husband gets it. I'm a badass she devil. Don't change me. Take me as I am or fuck off," Mama Scorch said.

Rin 'whooped' in agreement. Izayoi sighed. She had been trying to get her rebellious mother to calm down, but it only served to make her _more _outrageous and the same for her youngest son.

"Sango when are report cards coming out?" Izayoi asked her daughter.

"Last week Friday? I think so," Sango answered.

"Well, where's yours?"

"I handed it in already. Dad Signed it," Sango said.

"How did she do?" Izayoi asked her husband.

"She got ah…ah…B…I think," Inutaisho said, scratching his head.

"Unbelievable! Where's Inuyasha's?" Izayoi asked.

A group of blank stares answered her question. "I believe I have it here, Mother."

Everyone turned to the doorway, where Sesshoumaru was standing with a white slip in his hand. He strolled over taking his sweet time and sweetly placed the paper in his step-mother's hand. Izayoi narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru before taking it.

"INUYASHA AMOI TAKAHASHI THE SECOND!" rung out through the house and the surrounding area.

A silent 'crap' was heard from a room upstairs.

!$%^*&()(*&%$$^*(*&%%&()*^&$%%&(&%!$^%$

**Moi-Moi: **I'm officially back! Muahahahhahahahahahaha! Go now my minions! Conquer the world! The time of the Moi-Moi's is now! We shall burn and destroy the world and a new one shall be born from the ashes!

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **O.o

**Moi-Moi: **Can you actually believe my friends think I'm crazy and mean and violent? …weirdos….


	23. What's wrong with High School Students?

**Moi-Moi: **News update everyone! I really love Fall Out Boy! And in the lesser important news…I'm currently giving up my fan fiction, "How to Change A Playboy". So, if you want to take it over just let me know. If no one wants it(and I will be very offended by that) I'll just get rid of it all together. Close that book for good cause I have sooooooo many new ideas in my head right now and I really want to tell them to you all! AAAHHHHHHHH! FALL OUT BOY GETS ME SOOOO HYPED!

!$%^&*()(&^$$%&*(o(^&$$^*)p*&$%%^*(*^%$%

Kagome, Sango , and Inuyasha were sitting in second period literature.

Inuyasha had gotten in more trouble than your feeble mind can possibly imagine. How can you not with _his _report card:

_1)English…..….64%_

_2)Literature…..….56%_

_3)Computer Science….42%_

_4)Speech…22%_

_5)Algebra II….99%_

_6)World History…..60%_

_7)PE/Health…..100%_

Demonic strength really helps in PE and he loved math…weirdo…

_FLASHBACK~_

"_Explain this young man!" Izayoi demanded as she shoved a piece of paper into Inuyasha's face._

"_How did you find that?" he questioned._

"_That's not a valid answer. Answer my question, boy!"_

"_Someone's bout to get an ass-whopping," Mama Scorch sang._

"_Everyone out! Now!" Izayoi yelled._

_It was hard to believe such a small woman could be so terrifying…_

"_Not…you Inutaisho. Look at _your _son's repot card," Izayoi said handing him the paper._

"_So, he's my son when he screws up, but not yours. As I recall it takes two to tango Izayoi. And you as well as I _both _contributed into making him," Inutaisho said coolly._

_Izayoi growled at her husband. She looked absolutely pissed… No, passed pissed… more like ready to pull off your head freaking mad!_

'Thanks dad…now she'll be more pissed at me,' Inuyasha thought.

"_Look at the damn paper."_

_Inutaisho looked at it. He looked confused. "So, what's the big deal? So, he got a few bad grades-"_

"_He failed almost every class!"_

"_Mom, do you have to yell it so loud?"_

"_Don't you push me boy. I will yell it to everyone in Japan! Do you know what a report card is supposed to say to a mother? Hmm? 'Mother, Please hang up my wonderful achievement that you pay for monthly!' that's what it's supposed to say! Do you want me to hang this up, Inuyasha? Huh? You want me to enlarge it and hang it in your father's study?"_

"_That's where I try to get work done-"_

"_Hush! I can't believe this! This is a disgrace! I can't even look at this!"_

"_Dear, remember your blood pressure," Inutaisho reminded._

"_Fuck you! Do you know how hard I work for this family! I cook day in and day out for your children who have appetites like a black hole! I have a mother who acts like a teenager who breaks a law at least once every two days! I have to clean this big ass house while you sit in your dumb ass office all day playing Mr. President of a Company all day! AHHHHHHH!" Izayoi screamed, "and you want me to calm down when they bring home grades like _this! _I can't believe you!"_

"_They can just try again," Inutaisho offered._

"_Try again? TRY…AGAIN? Inutaisho I hope you enjoy the couch because that's your permanent bed!" _

_And with that, Izayoi stomped out of the kitchen. Leaving the two men alone…_

Izayoi had taken away Inuyasha's visitor privileges for two months and he had to officially get a tutor. Lucky for him it was his hot, younger, sexy girlfriend.

_Scribble._

Inuyasha looked over to said girlfriend's paper where she was scribbling a secret message.

_Your mom seemed pretty mad yesterday…_

**She'll get over it. I'm looking forward to my tutoring this afternoon. ;)**

_Seriously? I saw your report card. All we're gonna be doing is studying. That's. it._

**Why you gotta ruin all the fun, babe?**

_Don't "Babe" me. When your grades go up, we'll talk. I don't want a failing boyfriend._

_**{Intercom: Higurashi, Kagome and Takahashi, Sango please come to the principle's office immediately.}**_

"You two take you things with you," the teacher said.

Sango and Kagome got up from their seats. Kagome reached for her bag, but stop when Inuyasha reached for it for her. He nodded at her with a mischievous glimmer in his eye. Kagome rolled her eyes at her adorable boyfriend.

Once they were out in the hallway, Sango spoke. "I thought you were giving him the cold shoulder?" Sango mimicked Kagome.

"I _am. _He just got…"

"Flirty?"

"Yeah," Kagome finished lamely.

"That's my brother for you. You have to law down the law early and set him straight from early in the relationship. Don't let the man think he can walk all over you like a doormat," Sango said.

The girls looked forward when the sound of heels clacking down the hallway came to them. It was Kikyou. She was wearing a pleated rose pink miniskirt and a white see-through shirt with a v-neck so low you could see her VS bra.

Kikyou waved to them, "Are you guys going to the office?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Sango asked.

"Calm down, Takahashi. I just wanted to know. Just so you know-a picture says a thousand words," Kikyou said, punctuating her sentence with a Cruela Deville smile. Kikyou continued down the hall.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other confusedly.

The girls made it to the office in almost record time. Ingrid(that's her name right?), the secretary, directed them to the principle's office and continued to answer phones.

The girls walked in quietly. They waited for Kimura-san to allow them to sit. He continued to read over papers. Sango folded her arms over her chest and glared. Kagome sent her a warning look. Sango began tapping her foot. Kimura-san looked up.

"Take a seat, girls," he said.

They did as they were told. Kagome sat on her hands and bit her lip. Sango's face was impassive. She looked calm, but anxious. She looked professional at keeping her poker face. Probably experienced…

Finally, Kimura-san spoke up, "Are you two familiar with our school's website?"

"Um…yeah, I guess," Kagome spoke up when Sango remained quiet.

"Then I'm guessing you've seen it's latest _updates_."

"I'm sorry Kimura-san, nut I'm not sure what you are talking about," Sango spoke up for the first time.

The principle opened his mouth to speak, but a loud crash from the hallway broke out. It was followed by shrill, feminine screaming and banging.

"What in Kami's name?" Kimura-san started.

He went around his desk and out the door. Kagome and Sango followed right on his heels.

Outside in the hallway was chaos…


	24. Intermission

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello, everyone! I have an important message to bring you. **PLAYBACK!**

3...

2..

1.

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello, there. I am Mr. AnnouncerPerson. Did you know that 1 out of 50 AnnouncerPeople have been molestered? Sad to say, but I am one of those victims. Molesteration is not a laughing matter. You'll only know how serious it is when someone close to you have molestated. But, if you act now that won't have to happen. Talk to your doctor today about what to do if you're a victim _or _you know a victim of molestication. Hurry…we're running out of time. Thank you.

**MOLESTATION is not a laughing matter. SERIOUSLY, it's not! This chapter is not to be taken seriously! I am in NO WAY making fun of victims of molestation nor am I making fun of molestation itself. Say what you will… If this did not make you laugh I'm sorry. As you can see I was not being serious with the FAKE message. Please DO NOT take what I say out of context. I know molestation is a big deal. Please do NOT respond to me if you only want to flame me for this OBVIOUS JOKE. I mean seriously people…I spelled "molested" (and forms of the word) WRONG! If you still have a problem there's nothing I can do about that. I've made myself as clear as I possibly can. Thank you. **


	25. Now for some fun

**Moi-Moi: **As requested numerously… a chapter! I LOST COUNT… I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER IS GOING TO HAVE A SPINOFF SERIES AND HARRY POTTER IS COMING OUT IN LESS THAN A MONTH!…I sound obsessed…

$%^**((*&^%^&*&^%$$%&*&^%$3

Chaos…

Kagome ducked as a Chemistry book came flying towards her head. The two girls stared mouth agape at the scene in front of them.

Students were running like madmen and women in the hallways. The girls were screaming about their hair and how they don't want to die. Guys looked ready to piss themselves.

A low growl could be heard from down the hallway.

Kagome's eyes widened as two, bright yellow eyes looked her dead in the eyes. Sango glared at the eyes.

"It's a demon," Kagome said.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Hey, where's Kimura-san?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"Heh. He probably ran off. It doesn't matter," Sango said.

Slowly, the demon made its way out of the darkness. Kagome gasped quietly. The black demon stood on its four legs in front of her and Sango. It was taller than the two of her and Sango put together. Red drool made its way out of the Ookami Youkai's muzzle.

"It's a…wolf," Kagome said.

"Kagome. You said you're a miko, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"Great," Sango said.

"Wait! Hold on a second! You don't expect me to _kill _that thing do you?" Kagome yelled.

"Not just you. Don't be greedy! The both of us will do it," Sango said.

"Uh uh. No way!"

Kagome screamed as a gigantic paw came her way. "Move!" Sango yelled as she pushed Kagome out of the way.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Kagome said.

"Thank me later. Let's go," Sango said, getting up. Sango lifted the edge of her shorts to pull out a small weapon. She flicked it once and two blades came out. Sango readied herself. Kagome looked terrified. Pulling on a brave face, she looked around for something to use. She smiled when she spotted someone's archery practice weapons discarded on the floor. Kagome grabbed them quickly.

"Do you _always _come to school with a weapon?" Kagome asked.

"Today's Wednesday. Which means it's dual sword day," Sango said. She lept into the air and readied to strike the beast on its black nose.

The wolf opened its mouth to swallow Sango whole. When she realized this her face grew frightened. She was stunned when a pink light zoomed past her. The demon closed its mouth and swung its enormous head. Sango bounced off of it and crashed into some lockers.

Kagome ran to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save," Sango replied.

Kagome helped up her friend and they both face down the demon. It roared and scorch marks were seen on its tongue. The girls froze in fear.

!$%^&*()*&^%$!$%^&*()(*%!

"Single file! Hurry!," the girls PE teacher yelled.

Most of the students were gathered outside of the school. Inuyasha looked around. He hadn't been with Kagome and Sango and was worried. He spotted Miroku on the far edge of the school's entrance. He ran over to him, jumping over some students.

"Miroku! Where's Kagome and Sango?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I…don't know. I was just looking for them," Miroku responded.

A loud roar sounded from the school. The glass window broke and the students protected themselves from falling glass. A pink light flashed. Smoke came out the building. Inuyasha froze.

"I can't smell them. They must still be inside," Inuyasha said.

"What are we doing here then? Let's go!" Miroku said.

"Hold on! You two aren't going anywhere!" Kimura-san yelled. He tried to grab the boys, but Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and jumped up to the second story window. They enter the black smoke. Inuyasha covered his nose and Miroku did the same.

"Where are they?" Miroku asked.

"They're probably still by the office! That's where they were before!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Right! Let's go!" Miroku yelled back. The two boys ran off to the other side of the school and _hoped _the girls were still alive.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Sango dodged another paw swipe from the demon. She did a back flip and stuck the landing. Kagome readied her arrow and got ready to fire. The demon spotted her and opened its mouth. A green beam gathered at the back of its throat. Kagome charged her arrow and let it fly at the same time the demon let out its blast. The arrow entered the blast and the green imploded on itself. The arrow come out the other side. The demon moved at the last second and dodged death.

"Damn," Kagome cursed silently.

Sango got up and ran to Kagome.

"I thought for sure I would have got him," Kagome said.

"Well, let's go again," Sango said. She reached into her bra and pulled out a vial with a purple liquid. Kagome looked surprised. Sango smashed the vial onto her swords. The blades began to glow purple.

"What did you…do?" Kagome asked.

"Now we'll be more of a threat to it. Come on, Kagome! Let's show the mongrel what girls can do!" Sango yelled. Kagome smiled.

!%^&*()(*&^%$!

Inuyasha and Miroku kept running down the smoke filled hallway.

_Damn it! Kagome and Sango are probably being hurt right now! I have to find them or… Damn it! Just hold on you two we're coming!_

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha. Even with the sounds in the background, Miroku could hear Inuyasha's loud growl. He wasn't sure what he and Inuyasha were supposed to do once they reached the girls. It seemed like a good idea at the time…

"Miroku, we're almost there! …And I can smell blood.," Inuyasha finished, darkly.

"Blood? Can you tell whose it is?" Miroku asked.

"No, but I smell poison, too."

"We've got to hurry then, Inuyasha."

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

"Kyaahhh!" Sango yelled as she jabbed her swords into the demon's eyes. It roared it pain and the building shook. It stomped its paws and shook its head. Sango wet flying, but landed on her feet next to Kagome.

"It's blinded now, but it can still hear and smell us," Sango said.

"Hold on," Kagome said. She dropped her bow and clasped her hands. She looked like she was praying. Sango watched shocked. Kagome began to glow pink. Sango's eyes widened and _she _began to glow, too. Kagome opened her eyes.

"There. Now it can't smell us," Kagome said.

"How?"

"I masked our scents. Miko powers. Now, let's finish this!" Kagome readied her weapon.

"Kagome!"

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Inuyasha could smell Kagome and Sango now. They were close.

"Inuyasha, the demonic aura is HUGE. What exactly do you propose we do when we get to the girls?"

"Stick them behind us and take out the demon," Inuyasha replied.

"That's not much of a plan," Miroku said.

"Shut it! It's all I have!"

"You mean you rushed us blindly into a burning, collapsing building?"

"No! I had a plan!"

"That's not a plan! No fool goes against something without even knowing what it is!"

"Well, if you're so scared, you can go back outside!"

"It's too late for that now! If you haven't realized- the demon is destroying the school!"

"Well, at least I won't have to worry 'bout my Speech test tomorrow!" Inuyasha said leaping over a fallen locker.

Miroku frowned and sighed as he flipped over the locker. As they rounded a corner they stood shocked. Sango was standing with Kagome. Sango's weapons were bloody and purple. Kagome had a small cut on her cheek. She let her purification arrow fly.

"Kagome!"

Kagome froze. She searched the room. Miroku was standing next to Inuyasha and they looked confused. Sango froze as she set her eyes on Miroku. The beast began to growl. The building shook again. Kagome turned around, "Something's coming!"

Sango turned. Black shadows were cast along the walls.

Sango readied herself, "Rats."


	26. Buried Alive

"Rats."

"What?" Kagome asked Sango.

"It's rats. Demon rats," Sango replied.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome yelled.

"I wish." Sango said.

Sango ran down the hall towards the rats. Kagome clutched her bow and arrows and followed the girl, "Sango!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked back. She saw the wolf demon ready to bite her in two. Her eyes widened. _…no…_

"Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!"

Kagome fell stunned on the floor as the wolf shattered before her eyes. Inuyasha landed before her. He handed out his hand for her. She stared at it before taking it.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled.

"_Aaaahhhh!"_

"Sango!" Kagome yelled and ran down the hall.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku ran past Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally followed them.

When they got there, Sango was Standing atop a pile of fallen lockers, surrounded by a river of hairy brown and black rats.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"They're demon rats! Don't worry!"

"Demon rats?" Miroku asked.

"Well what are we waiting for? Hack 'em up already!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha leapt into the air and dropped down on the rats.

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

The hanyou sliced threw some gathered rats. The rats simply multiplied. Miroku gasped. Inuyasha jumped back. The four juniors were gathered on some lockers.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Inuyasha said.

"You can't just go slicing threw them like that. These rats will just multiply that way and try to eat you alive! We have to find the source of them!" Sango yelled.

"But where can it be?" Miroku yelled.

"More importantly- how can we get to it? We're trapped!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled. He looked around slowly. "There!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing. Everyone looked in the direction he pointed, "we can make on top of the lockers!"

"Right," Sango said. She ran to the edge of the locker and leaped for the ceiling. She made it. "Come on! There's plenty of room to walk on top of them!" Sango yelled taking off.

"Sango wait!" Miroku yelled.

"Let's go Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Wait! You're not _leaving_ me here!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, you're not coming!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Oh, yes I am," Kagome said.

"Will you two stop arguing and get going?" Miroku yelled from atop a locker. Kagome bit her lip and took off after Miroku. Inuyasha stared after her and eventually leapt after his friends.

The four kids were running down lockers, following the rats. Inuyasha ran next to Kagome, "You know, you shouldn't be here! You should be outside the school!"

"Lay off it! I'm here _now _aren't I? And I'm not going give up so easily," Kagome said.

"Sango! How are we going to find the source?" Miroku asked.

"It's called a Zushi!**(I think…) **It can't be that hard just go the opposite direction of the rats!" Sango yelled back.

"What _opposite _direction? They're all going in different directions!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango stopped. Kagome stopped and looked at the rats. There was no order. She grew wide eyed.

"There's no order. There's so much of them they just scatter everywhere!" Kagome observed.

"They probably closed off the school exits. If we don't do _something _eventually the school will be infested with them!" Miroku yelled.

"We need a Miede**(SP?)**," Kagome said.

"A what?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know what that is. It's a spell that attracts demons and destroys them. But where would we get that?" Miroku said.

"All right! We'll split into two groups. Sango you go with Miroku and try to find the Zushi!" Kagome yelled.

"Right!" Sango yelled, taking off. Miroku followed after her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome grabbed his hand, "C'mon! we have to find an exit that's higher up in the school!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha nodded once. He picked Kagome up and plopped her onto his back. Inuyasha took off running.

$%&*()&(^*%&^$%$!

Kikyou stood outside the smoking school. She looked over at the students cowering in fear. She snuck away behind a tree and took of her ridiculously high heels. Kikyou grew a straight face and headed for the back of the school.

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Sango continued running down the lockers, jumping across where there was lockers missing.

_We have to hurry. If we don't find that Zushi. We could die in here… NO. I won't let this be my burial sight. Especially not a school!_

_Sango looks serious…I've never seen her like this before. Where is the Sango I know?_

"Miroku."

"Yes, Sango?"

"This may not be the time but, I'm sorry I have been lying to you," Sango said.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"When my parents adopted me, they didn't know my family history. My father and grandfather going back were demon slayers. I learned _everything _I know from my jii-chan and otou."

"But your parents died in a car crash! I highly doubt that a car crash could have killed them _that _easily!" Miroku objected.

"That's another lie. They didn't die from a car crash. They died from a rogue demon attack. It was a swarm of them. My jii-chan was already sick and my otou was injured. They didn't stand a chance."

"So you're a demon slayer. But that doesn't explained how Kagome-"

"You see," Sango blushed, "she found me training in the forest behind my house and requested- no _demanded _- I train her. She progresses fast."

"Well, I have to say; You in a demon slayer's outfit sounds kinda sexy," Miroku said. Sango hit him once.

!$%^%&^*()*&(*$^%$!

Inuyasha leapt farther up the stairs. He had been running for a while and a million questions were buzzing in his mind.

_What is going on here! How did these demons get into the school! Damn it… Who would release this kind of havoc?_

"There! A door!" Kagome yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha jump and smashed through the door. Kagome climbed off of his back and looked around. They were in the art studio. Unfinished art projects were still wet on their canvas. Kagome looked out the window below. She saw Kikyou. The girl looked up and narrowed her eyes. Slowly, she pulled out a green branch from a bag. Kagome's eyes widened. Kagome went back to Inuyasha.

"We have to get out that window now!" Kagome yelled grabbing Inuyasha's arm.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Kikyou's out there!"

_Kikyou?_

!$%^*()*(*&^%$!

Sango kept running around the school with Miroku on her tail. She turned down a hall and kept running, kicking things off the top s of the lockers and onto the rats below. Sango glanced at the rats.

"Miroku! There's more of them!"

Miroku stopped and observed the rats. They reach half-way up the lockers by now.

"They're multiplying too quickly. We have to find that Zushi now!"

Sango looked ahead. There was a giant crack in the floor. Rats were coming out the sides of it.

"There! The Zushi must be down there!" Sango yelled. Miroku came up next to her and looked ahead.

"You're right. It has to be down there. How do we get to it? We'd drown in the rats if we attempted to swim through them," Miroku said.

Sango growled in frustration.

!$%^&*()(*^&%$!

Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back and he jumped out the window. They landed in front of Kikyou. Kikyou was drawing a perfect star in the dirt.

"You're setting it up?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Kikyou said, "but I need your help. Will you?"

"Of course!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood back and watched. Kikyou was a different person. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and she looked…serious. Not at all like the air headed girl he'd dated.

Kikyou planted the branch into the ground in the middle of the star. Kagome and Kikyou drew up two finger in front of themselves. Slowly, they began to glow pink and the branch began to grow. Then, an enormous tree sprouted out of the ground. Inuyasha stood amazed. He felt something brush against his foot and looked down. The rats were running towards the tree and up its bark.

"This will get the mice out the school, but it's never going to end unless we destroy the Zushi," Kagome said.

Suddenly, the earth shook and the school started to split right down the middle. "Miroku! Sango!" Kagome yelled.

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Sango kicked a Calculus textbook off the locker and it hit some rats and more grew out.

"This is just great! We found the source, but we can't even get to it!" Sango yelled. She knelt and punched the top of the locker. A small, but visible dent was made. Miroku looked around. He noticed the rats were no longer trying to scamper on top of each other, but heading in a direction.

"Sango! The rats!"

Sango looked at the sea of fur. It was headed in a direction! "Kagome and Inuyasha did it! They made the Miede!" Sango yelled diving into the rats.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed.

"I'm fine! Jump in! the rats are more focused to getting to the Miede! They won't attack you!" Sango yelled back. Miroku trusted her and jumped in. They swam over to the crack and peered inside. The rats avoided them.

Sango looked around. She spotted the sport utility closet and opened it. Sango came back with a rope.

"What are you-" Miroku started.

Sango ignored him and began tipping a locker over. Miroku rushed to help her. It fell and they pushed it over the crack, making a bridge. Sango tired the rope around it and tied the other end to herself.

"Sango. You're not going alone. I'm going down there with you whether you like it or not," Miroku said.

Sango looked ready to say something, but let him do as he pleased. Miroku held close to her and Sango blushed. She mumbled a soft, 'Just don't grope me' and Miroku smirked. They lowered into the hole slowly.

When they reached inside, they looked around. "Over there!" Sango yelled. Miroku turned and saw a small shrine in the corner. The rats were coming out by ten every second. Sango ran up to it and tried to slash it with her swords. A barrier repelled her. Sango flew back and landed on her ass. Miroku pulled out an ofuda and threw it at the barrier. It sizzled and popped and the barrier broke. Sango saw her chance and ran up to the box. She kicked it into the air and use the sword to slice it in half. The poison from the blade corroded the box.

"Its over," Sango said. Miroku approached her.

The building began to shake and groan. Sango looked up and saw large boulders of concrete toppling down the sides of the crack in the floors.

"Sango!"

Miroku dived and tackled Sango, using his body to protect hers. They blacked out whiled being buried by rocks.


	27. Awakening

**Moi-Moi: **hey, everyone. We had a nice run, but it's coming to an end. I'm sad to say, but this is the second to last chappie…

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **NOOOOOOOOO! *cries*

**Moi-Moi: **It's okay MAP… *HIC* waaaahhhhhhhhhhh! I don't want it to end!

!$%^&*()*(&*^%$!

"Hey, I think she's waking up!"

"Really!"

Sango opened her eyes and looked around her. She looked to her left. Izayoi was staring at her with tears in her eyes. She looked at everyone. Izayoi, Inutaisho, Mama Scorch, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Daisuke, Kagome's mom, Souta, Kagome's Grandfather, Ayame, Kouga, and Peanut. The happy pup jumped onto the bed and licked her face.

"Hey, Peanut," Sango said weakly.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ayame said, "we all are."

"What happened? I remember stopping the rats and…the boulders… Where's Miroku?" Sango yelled frantically.

"Calm down," Izayoi said, "he's just fine."

Ayame moved so Sango could see. Miroku was laying in the bed next to her. He had a bandage around his head and his arm was in a cast.

"The doctor said he was pretty banged up. If it weren't for Kagome, he would have died," Inuyasha said. Sango looked to the girl and Kagome blushed. Sang had a look of confusion and gratitude.

"We'll be outside," Inutaisho said, shooing everyone out of the room. Kagome stayed and walked over to Sango.

"You don't know how thankful I am to you," Sango said.

"It was no big deal, just some Miko healing powers. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just a major headache. But what I don't get is why. Why did he do it? Why didn't he let the boulders crush me?" Sango asked.

"Why would I do that?"

Sango looked over to see Miroku's violet eyes gazing back at her. Tears gathered in her eyes. Kagome slipped out unnoticed.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Sango. If I had let those boulders crush you, you would have died on the spot. I couldn't live if I knew you had died and I could have prevented it."

"Thank you. Really. You saved my life."

"It's okay, Sango. You know, if you're really thankful you can come over here. I have and itch and-"

"Shut up, monk. I don't want to scratch your nuts for you," Sango said.

"What? I meant on my nose," Miroku said.

"Oh," Sango said. Sango blushed and went over to him. She scratched his nose lightly. Sango sat one the edge of his bed.

"What did I miss?" Sango asked.

"It turns out that Kikyou is an undercover Miko agent," Miroku said.

"What?"

"Yep! She's been pretending to be an air headed slutty girl. She's actually quite smart and serious and down to earth."

"Wow. So what happens to her?" Sango asked.

"She's being reassigned to some school in Spain. She found and purified the demon that set the demons loose in the school. His name was Naraku. I don't know the specifics, but he was part spider," Miroku explained.

"Okay?"

"I really missed you Sango," Miroku said.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks," Miroku replied.

"Two weeks! But school! And-"

"Sango, it's okay! We don't have a school to begin with anyway. It collapsed in on itself and we don't even have a principle."

"Kikyou said something about pictures…" Sango started.

"She deleted them. It was one of her "Kikyou" attacks. To make everyone believe she was who we thought she was. Erased everyone's, but ours memories, too. It was the greatest burst of spiritual energy I'd ever seen," Miroku said. Sango smiled and looked at Miroku's bedside table. A calendar proudly proclaimed 'FEB 19'.

Sango's eyes widened in alarm.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

The families came running into the room. Kagome came up to Sango. Sango stood and glared at Kagome. Then, her face softened and she smiled.

"Happy birthday, Kagome," Sango said, hugging her friend.


	28. The End

**Moi-Moi: **This is the end my friend…

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Yes. Writing with you has been a pleasure.

**Moi-Moi: ***plays violin*

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **what are you doing?

**Moi-Moi: **I thought we were gonna be like the titanic and play while the ship is sinking…

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: ***sigh*…idiot…

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Kagome walked into the Takahashi mansion and stared in awe. Sango and Miroku just got out of the hospital two days ago. Sango was fine, but Miroku had to keep the cast on his arm still. Sango was always worrying for him, thinking he would hurt himself. She helped him with everything **except **bathing. That's where she drew the line…

"Kagome!"

At the sound of her name, Kagome turned. Sango was running up to her. Sango was wearing a red long sleeved dress that stopped just above the knee. She had on silver pumps and her hair was down and in waves. Dangling diamond earrings hung from her ears.

"Kagome, you look beautiful," Sango said.

Kagome blushed. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress with a V neckline that stopped just above her bellybotton. The dress hugged her curves and flattered her shape. Her hair was in curls and tied up in chopsticks. Two tendrils hung down in front of her face. She wore black stilettos. Half the guys were drooling at them.

"How did you _do _this?" Kagome asked.

The main room was darkened and the roof was covered in twinkling lights. There were baloons and streamers everywhere. People were everywhere, also. It was like the whole school was there. They probably were. Kagome had no control over the party. Sango, Rin, and Ayame took over everything. It was kind of unfair considering it was _her _birthday party.

"Hey, where's Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Right here, dahlings!" Sango and Kagome turned and saw Ayame standing in a purple strapless dress the hugged her body. She had black bangles on her wrist and her red hair was in messy curls. Messy, yet sexy.

"You look good!" Kagome said.

"Don't I," Ayame said.

"Heyyy, Imouto."

Kagome turned and saw Rin in a one shoulder, white dress. The dress went to the knee, but had a slit in the side. It had a big, black belt. She had white flats on her feet.

"No fair you guys. Now you make me feel short," Rin said.

"We didn't know you would wear flats. Don't blame us," Ayame said.

"Rin, where'd you get that dress?" Sango asked.

"You like? You're looking at one the first Rin Higurashi creations from my new line!"

The three girls stared mouth agape.

"Really?" Ayame asked.

Rin nodded once. "Not only that, but I'm also starting my career designer here in Japan! And guess what three lucky girls get the first and _only _VIP passes to the store," Rin said.

The girls shrieked in joy and tackled Rin in hugs. "Down girls. Anyways, I have to head to America soon and I need to ask you all a favor."

"Your going to America?" Kagome asked, heartbroken.

"Just for like, two months, but I'm not leaving for another year. I need to get some stuff settled her first. Then, I have to sell my fashion line in other countries. Any ways, I'm going to be going with Daisuke and my nice downtown apartment, which is a short walk from Tokyo U might I add, is going to be empty for two whole months. I was wondering if you girls would like to watch over it for me?"

The girls faces looked comical and surprised.

"Let me get this straight. You want the three of _us _to live in your really nice apartment next year. When we're going to be on out first year of college," Sango asked.

"Uh huh. It has four bedrooms, two baths, kitchen that I'll leave fully stocked for your first two weeks, living room, and closets _packed _with clothes for you all. All you have to do is watch the apartment and keep your grades up," Rin said, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!"

"Sold!"

"Of course!"

"Great! You guys are wonderful! I knew you wouldn't let me down," Rin said.

"_Guess who?" _Ayame felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Hey, you," Miroku said to Sango.

Ayame took the hands off her eyes and turned to Kouga. Sango and Ayame hugged their respective boyfriends, Sang was extra careful with Miroku's cast. Kagome smiled and left the group. She hadn't seen Inuyasah all day and was determined to find him. She sensed for his demonic aura. He was in his room. Kagome smiled and went after him.

!$%^&*(*&^%$!

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed in his room. He looked at the box in his hands. He had his mother wrap his present to Kagome for him. Damn claws… He was starteing to have second thoughts about his gift to her. Maybe it was saying too much. They'd only been dating for a month…

"_Gotcha."_

He froze as he felt two arms wrap around her waist. The smell of vanilla entered his nose. He relaxed in Kagome's arms.

"Where have you been all day?" Kagome asked him.

"Shopping for your present with my mom," Inuyasha said.

"I told you that you didn't have to buy me anything," Kagome said.

Kagome sat cross-legged on his bed. Inuyasah looked at her. She looked positively beautiful in the moonlight to him. She smiled at him slightly. Kagome reached over and closed his mouth for him.

"Don't drool on your nice clothes."

Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie and blushed.

"I have great news. Rin is letting me, Sango, and Ayame stay in her apartment downtown. It's great because all three of us were applying to Tokyo U."

"She is?"

"Yeah. She's really great to me," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked down at the box in his hands. He took Kagome's smaller hand and placed the green box in it. She looked down at it and gasped.

"Open it," Inuyasha comanded softly.

Kagome did so slowly. When she saw the present her mouth opened slightly. It was a silver chain with the character for 'Beloved'.

"My mother picked it out, but I like it a lot. I thought it would look great on you," Inuyasha took it out of its box and placed it around her neck. Kagome had a tear forming in her eye and Inuyasha panicked.

She smiled and planted her lips on his. Inuyasha relaxed and kissed her back. Kagome hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I love you."

…

He didn't say it back…

**

* * *

Moi-Moi: **and sadly, that is the end… My little baby has grown up…

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **I smell a SEQUEL!

**Moi-Moi: **What?

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **You heard me! What do you think readers? Should there be one!

**Moi-Moi: **…what..?


	29. BONUS CHAPTER pt1

**Moi-Moi: **Hello, everyone! I thought that it was unfair of me to leave you and not tell you what happened during senior year of our teens! (except for all the breakups and fights, of course) This will be a two part special!

3...

2..

1.

Kagome sang along to the song currently playing on her iPod. "Promise" by Ciara. She was attempting to finish her math homework. She was alone at home. Her family had gone out to some festival Souta wanted to see. She was excused due to excessive homework.

She heard the creaking of her window being opened and looked up. Her silver haired boyfriend was entering her bedroom. She sat up and smiled.

"I never get tired of the new uniforms," he said. She looked down at her clothes. She didn't bother changing. Laziness should be considered a disease…

The new principle changed the dress code and gave all students a uniform. Girls had to wear short green skirts and white shirts. Boys had to wear white shirts and green pants.

Kagome got off her bed and hugged him. She was happy for the distraction. Math was never a "fun" thing for her.

Inuyasha kissed her lightly.

Making out with her wonderful boyfriend is what she would describe as "fun".

"Okay, you two. Enough sucking face."

They turned and saw the whole gang enter the room. Kagome smiled.

"We sent Inuyasha up here to see if you were decent and if we could come up, but he never came back," Sango said and plopped onto Kagome's bed.

Ayame sat on the carpet and continued eating the bag of cotton candy she bought. Miroku and Kouga sat with their girlfriends. Inuyasha sat on her desk chair and brought Kagome onto his lap.

"I can't believe the school year is almost over. We'll be in college soon," Ayame said.

Sango nodded.

"It makes you remember what fun and good times we've gone through," Kouga said.

Kagome smiled. She remembered the first day she came to school. She gave Inuyasha an unexplained kiss on the cheek. He didn't question it and smiled at her.

"I remember the first day of senior year," Ayame said.

"_Yeah!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome laughed at his happy demeanor. Sango shook her head. Miroku smiled. Kouga rolled his eyes. Ayame went around with Inuyasha cheering._

"_We're finally seniors! Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Inuyasha yelled._

"_This is awesome! Woohoo!" Ayame yelled. She and Inuyasha went around yelling and cheering._

"What's funny was after school," Sango said.

_The whole gang walked down the side walk. Ayame was licking her ice cream happily. Inuyasha looked to his right and spotted a game of kickball between some children. _

_Inuyasha smiled and went over to them._

_Everyone watched him weirdly. They watched him talk to the kids and they saw the kids give him the ball. He started playing with them. They went over to him._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Kouga asked._

"_I'm playing. What's it look like?" Inuyasha asked._

"_You're a senior. You do know that, right?" Sango asked._

"_That's my point. I'm a senior. I don't give a crap. It's my last year of high school," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled and cheered on her boyfriend. _

_They stayed and waited for Inuyasha to finish his game. Ayame eventually joined him and Kouga wasn't surprised at her childish behavior._

_At the end of the game, a sweaty Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "Inuyasha! You're sweaty. Let me go."_

_Inuyasha laughed and ran after her as she got out of his grip._

"Do you remember the time those younger children came to practice for a Christmas concert they wanted to have at the school?" Miroku asked.

_The whole gang was sitting in their seventh period music class. The little children had just left the school grounds and there were twenty minutes left in the period. Their teacher was no where to be found._

"_This is so boring!" Ayame yelled._

"_Well, go eat some peanut butter," Sango said._

"_We should have a dance party!" Ayame suggested, standing up._

"_That's not what I said," Sango said._

"_I agree with Ayame!" Inuyasha said._

_They went onto the makeshift stage that was set up for the children. Inuyasha took a drum they had left and started banging on it. Ayame was dancing in circles and singing a song she had made up. Kouga shook his head._

"_Don't let the bad times get you down! Don't let them turns your smile into a frown!" Ayame sang. Kagome giggled and got on the stage with her. They started dancing together and singing. The crowd cheered and started dancing._

"_May I have this dance?" Miroku asked Sango. She smiled and took his extended hand._

_They had made so much noise the whole campus had heard their dance party…_

Everyone laughed. "I remember wishing I was a senior. High school's no fun the first three years," Inuyasha said.

"Yep. You're the oldest and no one can tell you crap," Kagome said.

"You get to have all the fun," Miroku said.

"Proms, dances, talent shows," Ayame said. That comment brought on a blush from Kagome and a proud smirk from Inuyasha…

"_I can't do this!" Kagome yelled. She was yelling at Ayame and Sango, backstage at the talent show._

"_Yes, you can," Ayame said._

"_No, I can't. the dance needs _two _people. And, if your haven't noticed, Ayame, there's only me here," Kagome said._

"_So what if your partner cancelled on you? Just show them you can still rock it out!" Sango cheered. Kagome groaned. She was going through a crisis and her friends weren't helping._

"_What's up?"_

_Inuyasha had snuck backstage to wish his girlfriend good luck._

"_Why did you guys convince me to do this?" Kagome yelled, in anguish. _

"_What's wrong?" Inuyasha said, concerned._

"_Her partner broke his leg in a skateboarding accident and didn't make it. She's freaking out about doing the routine," Ayame clarified._

"_Then don't do it," Inuyasha said._

"_I can't. My mom, brother, jii-chan, _and _my dad are out there. He flew out home just to see me," Kagome said from the floor._

"_Your dad?" Inuyasha asked._

"_He's this big-time, company CEO. He's basically a workaholic and Kagome barely sees him anymore," Sango said. Sango folded her arms and looked down at Kagome._

"_Kagome, it's your turn. Where's your partner?" Tenshi-san said. She was a middle-aged woman with glasses hanging off the bridge of her nose. She had organized the whole talent show._

"_He's-" Kagome started._

"_-coming from the bathroom. He said to go on and he'll jump right in for his cue," Ayame supplied. Kagome looked to her red-headed friend in horror._

"_Well, then. Kagome?" Tenshi-san asked and held out her hand. Kagome took it uncertainly. She turned to give Ayame a death-glare and mouthed, "I'm going to kill you". Ayame almost pissed herself. Kagome could be very intimidating…_

_Kagome was led to the stage. Thankfully, the curtain was down and no one could see her, yet. Tenshi-san rushed away and Kagome heard the announcer do his job of announcing her act. She heard the crowd's cheers and sent a silent prayer to the heavens. When the curtain went up, she started, putting her fears behind her. She was doing her job flawlessly. Her partner was supposed to jump out right… about… now._

_Kagome almost got a heart attack when Inuyasha came on stage. The crowd erupted in another round of applause and Kagome stared at him shocked. He smirked in response and Kagome risked a glance at her friends watching from the sidelines. They looked just as surprised as she did. She looked back at him. He was extending his hand just as her partner would have. She smiled and took it._

_Kagome was now _very _happy Inuyasha had insisted on watching her and her male partner practice. "To make sure he kept his hands to himself before he lost them" is what he had said. She didn't care. He had learned the steps perfectly and it was fun dancing with her boyfriend instead of her injured partner. Inuyasha gave the male part of the routine the "edge" it needed that her human partner couldn't handle without injuring himself._

_At the end of the routine, the crowd erupted in applause. Kagome was on a monumental high. The curtain dropped and she laughed giddily before attacking her boyfriend in a wave of happy hugs and kisses. He practically had to drag himself off stage with Kagome attached to his side._

"_That was amazing!" Sango said._

"_You two were awesome!" Ayame yelled._

"_Really?" Kagome asked._

"_I know I'm awesome," Inuyasha said._

"_Kagome?"_

_They turned and saw a man with short brown hair with a pair of large framed glasses on his face. He had pronounced cheeks bones that made him look like a god. Some women stopped what they were doing to watch the man in the suit. _

"_Daddy," Kagome said, faintly. She ran to him and attacked him with a hug._

"_I missed you too, Chickadee," Sato said. (__**A/n: Don't make fun of this nickname. My dad calls me it and I'm very proud of it. I'm a daddy's girl…what can I do about it?)**_

"_Did you like the performance?" she asked._

"_I loved it. But, I thought your mother said you had a partner that was more…human?" _

"_Um, my partner cancelled on me. He broke his leg in a skateboarding accident," she said. Her father shook his head._

"_Well, then-" he started._

"_Inuyasha-kun! Kagome! That was wonderful! It was better than I thought it would be!" Ai Higurashi said and hugged the half-demon. After her bone-crushing hug, she dragged him over to where Kagome was standing with her father._

"_And who would this young man be?" Sato asked._

"_Dear, this is Inuyasha. Kagome's-"_

"_Well, Inuyasha. Thank you for helping my daughter out."_

"_Your welcome, sir," Inuyasha said Kagome watched her father warily._

"_I couldn't help but notice the closeness you two had on stage. It seemed rather intimate for two adolescents who are just friends," Sato said, narrowing his eyes. Kagome sighed inwardly. Her father was going to grill her boyfriend right now…_

"_Oh, Sato. Inuyasha is Kagome's boyfriend. They've been dating for a while now. I told you that," Ai said._

"_I assumed you were joking. Well, then. This is quite unexpected. I'm just finding out the boy who practically sexually assaulted my sixteen- year-old daughter in front of her peers is her boyfriend," Sato said. _

"_Dad!" Kagome said, shocked. _

_Inuyasha had a stunned face. Sato glared Inuyasha down. Wasn't he just thanking him?_

"Are you serious?" Kouga laughed.

"Please don't remind me," Kagome said and covered her face in her hands.

The bedroom door opened. "Kagome, your mother wants you to-" Sato started, but stopped when he saw Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's lap.

"Inuyasha, my dear boy. Have you ever been hunting?" Sato asked, his voice dripping with fake kindness.

"No," Inuyasha said warily.

"Would you like me to take you? I know I have a shot gun around this house someplace," Sato said and glared at the boy. Kagome stood immediately and grabbed her father's arm.

"You said mom wanted to see me? Let's go!" Kagome said.

"No. I want to show Inuyasha my shotgun. I want to show him just how much land we have in the backyard, too. Enough space to bury a body, I assure you," Sato said.

"Dad!" Kagome yelled and tried to drag him out the room.

"If you go with Kagome, you'll be able to watch her, Sato," Sango said.

Sato smiled at the girl, "Thank you, Sango. See, Kagome? You need more friends like Sango."

Sato left with Kagome and Sango smiled.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked his sister.

"He may hate you, but he positively _adores _me," Sango said. Sango smiled when a shot gun went off.

You could hear Sato yelling from downstairs in a pleasant voice, "Inuyasha! I found the shotgun!"

You could hear Kagome yelling, too, "Dad! Put that away! Mom! Daddy's threatening Inuyasha again!"

The hanyou sweat dropped. Kagome had an insane family…


	30. BONUS CHAPTER pt2

**Moi-Moi: **Welcome to part two!

_**The following contains:**_

_**Very sexy dancing**_

_**Very horny teenage boys**_

_**Very provocative clothing seen on minors**_

_**No shot guns**_

_**A very whiny Miroku**_

_**The song "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguilera, Lil Kim, Pink, and Mya. (For More info on the dances and outfits, you can watch the music video for the song on Youtube.)**_

**SHOTGUNS KILL, WHICH MEANS THEY'RE BAD… SHOTGUNS KILL, WHICH MEANS THEY'RE BAD… SHOTGUNS KILL, WHICH MEANS THEY'RE BAD… SHOTGUNS KILL, WHICH MEANS THEY'RE BAD…**

* * *

"_Daddy! Put it away!" Kagome yelled._

"_I just wanna talk to him, Kagome," Sato said._

"_Well, then put the gun away," Kagome said._

Kouga looked at Inuyasha, "It must hurt knowing your girlfriend's father thinks about murdering you."

"You learn to live with it," Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome came back in the room a minute later. She plopped back in her spot on Inuyasha's lap and pouted.

"Oh, great. You're back," Ayame said.

"We couldn't have our senior memories flashback without you," Sango said.

"Well, since we're on the topic of Talent Shows, I'd have to say that the one we had in February was _pretty _good," Miroku said and put his arm around Sango's shoulders. If she was uncomfortable with the gesture she didn't show it.

"Dude, the talent show _sucked. _Where the hell were you?" Kouga asked.

"The one our class president threw. Not the school's talent show," Miroku said. Kouga smirked. He remembered _that _talent show.

_Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat in the front of the crowd. They were waiting patiently for their girlfriends to come back from their group trip to the bathroom. Why did girls need to do _everything _together?_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our final act for the evening,"' the class president announced into a microphone. They were having their illegal talent show in a hotel's ball room. It wasn't the fanciest of talent shows, but it was better than sitting through the Hakaru twin's violin concerto at school…_

_The room went dark for the tenth time that night. When the curtains pulled back, a small setup was on the stage. There were lit up steps and a red heart at the top with the letters "MOULIN ROUGE" in lights at the top. The guys were confused._

_A voice began singing, "Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear yall flow sisters…"_

_Other voices replied, "Hey, sister. Go, sister. Flow, sister. Go, sister."_

_The beat started to pick up. A girl stood up from behind the heart and walked out. She was in a red and black corset with red short and black tights. Long, red feather extended of her red mask. Her brown hair was in a bun. She even had a whip, black, long gloves, and black stilettos._

"_Holy, shit," Kouga cursed softly. A cheer erupted behind them. Inuyasha looked back and saw more than half the audience (which were all male?) stand up and cheer._

_She was singing the lyrics to the song and dancing quite seductively. She turned and walked (shaking her backside all the way) back to the heart and walked through it. As if on cue, another girl appeared._

_She had on a sparkly, silver bra, black fedora with the letter "S" on it in silver, black and silver shorts, black fishnet tights, long, black see-through gloves, black stilettos, and bright pink curly hair. A velvet, black mask was on her face._

"_This is the best act, yet!" Miroku announced and stood with the other males. Inuyasha looked back again. The girls were glaring and whispering insults, while the guys were going crazy._

_She sang her part and while she was singing, another girl came out. How many of them were behind there?_

_The next girl had on a similar outfit, except she was all white. A white short bob was on her head. _Has to be a wigs..

_The second girl started rapping and the males cheered louder. At the end of her part, the first girl came back out. They all sang together, but another girl's voice was louder. _

"_Lady Marmalade," they sang._

_Eventually, the last one came out. Inuyasha's heart stopped and skipped an abnormal amount of beats. _

_She had outrageous, blonde hair, and a red mask on her face. It was like the others disappeared. A silk, red bodice donned her mid-section with long red gloves. What looked like black panties with black garter stockings were on her legs. Knee-high, red boots completed her outfit. _

_She sang her part beautifully. She began to take off her gloves and threw them at the audience. One landed in Inuyasha's face. The other was never found._

"_Voulez vous quo chez avec moi, ce soir?" they sang. Inuyasha didn't know any French, but didn't matter at this point._

"_Real lady Marmalade! Yes, sah!" they sang and the curtain dropped. The crowd got louder, as if it were possible. _

"_Calm, down!" the class president yelled into the mic, "Now, we would have a winner, if I knew who those girls were, but they preferred to remain nameless, so the prize goes to the second place winner! Hima and his talking Lima Bean!"_

"Then you guys came back from your bathroom break. You missed everything," Kouga said.

At that point, the girls busted out laughing. Ayame rolled on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Sango was red in the face. Kagome tried to suffocate her giggles, but failed miserably.

"What" Miroku asked.

"You guys… are such idiots!" Ayame said and the girls started laughing harder. When they finally calmed down, they looked at the guy's confused faces. They grew confused looks.

"I don't think they know," Sango said.

"Kagome, get _the box,_" Ayame said. Kagome nodded and went off to her closet. She dug around inside and came out a few minutes later. She dumped a huge, rectangular box on the ground.

They all watched each other.

"Open it!" Ayame urged. Kouga reached forward and pulled the lid off. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga froze.

"You guys are such idiots," Sango said.

"Wasn't it suspicious at all that we _all _left at the start of the act and came back _together _at the end?" Kagome asked.

Miroku pulled out the silver bra and shorts and held them up to his body.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked lifting up the red bodice.

Kouga looked at the girls sitting on the bed. "You guys did that?"

"Ding, ding! We have a winner!" Ayame said. At their shocked faces the girls started laughing again.

"But, there were four girls," Miroku said.

"Kagome had a friend help us," Sango said.

"You _do _know the whole male population was getting horny in the locker rooms for _weeks _after that, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"But, that means _you _were also getting horny in there. _Weren't_ you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed and said no more.

"Would you do it again for me?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Don't count on it," Sango said.

"_Come on. _At least just wear the outfit," Miroku begged. Sango laughed at him and shook her head 'no'.

"My girlfriend is the sexiest woman alive," Kouga said and hugged Ayame's black and red corset.

"Awwww," Ayame said and went over to her boyfriend's lap. Inuyasha looked to Kagome. She stared back.

He held up the red clothing, "Would you?"

"I'll think about it," she told him and winked.

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Kagome said 'yes'! C'mon, Sango! _Please?" _Miroku begged.

"Nope," Sango said. She was enjoying his begging _very _much.

"How about if I wear it for you first?" Miroku bargained.

"Miroku, shut up!" Kouga said.

**Just to let you know:**

**Kagome= Christina**

**Sango=Pink**

**Ayame=Mya**

**Kagome's friend who shall remain nameless for all intents and purposes at this time=Lil Kim**


	31. AN Help

Moimoi819: Quiet please! Quiet! This meeting of the moimoi's will now come to order!

Moimoi217: What are we even doing here!

Moimoi555: We're trying to come up with a new story idea!

Moimoi819: That's right! *pulls on big, black curtain to reveal a large glass case* As you can see, I have successfully captured the Inutachi. Now, what will we have them do? *Inuyasha yells obscenities and tries to break out*

Moimoi626: I think we should have Kagome run away and then she gets captured by a new bad guy…

Moimoi999: LAME! We should have Inuyasha suffer a mental break down over the Kikyou/Kagome issue and then he kills himself. But, here's the twist, he's reincarnated as a rabbit…

Moimoi731: Oh my God! No! We need to have Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fall in love. Then, they can run off to China and…

Moimoi819: Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! Can I get some SERIOUS ideas please!

Moimoi846: How about this? Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a dog…

Moimoi819: Uh huh…

Moimoi846: …Then Kouga sees his dog form and they fall in love and run of to China! Then, they meet Ranma!...

Moimoi819: Screw it… As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, I have no good ideas to write about. So, if you all would be so kind as to lend a hand once again. Any ideas you have except for ones involving: drugs, **rape**, **yaoi**, incest, Inuyasha/Kikyou pairings, Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairings, female disempowerment, or abuse. Just to name a few.

Moimoi777: They should be underwater and in duck costumes! It can be a musical!

Moimoi000: It should be called "The Little Duck-Mermaid"!

Moimoi819: Please offer up suggestion. I don't want to end up writing "The Little Duck-Mermaid"… -_-'

Moimoi606: We'll need LOTS of glitter…


End file.
